One Kiss
by PaulinaTributo03
Summary: Prim no fue seleccionada, Katniss no fue voluntaria pero Peeta gano los 74º juegos del hambre no hablo con Katniss mientras se preparaban para la arena pero... si katniss hubiera sido cosechada mas adelante ¿hubiera ganado? pero esta vez no era por prim si no por alguien mas que queria
1. La cosecha

Nota: Hola soy nueva en fanfic y pues amo los juegos del hambre y se me ocurrió hacer un fic. Son los mismos personajes pero el tiempo y la historia los cambie solo un poco por cierto debo de avisar que en mi fic no habrá la rebelión y si la hay seguramente la escribiré en una precuela

Bueno que lo disfruten

* * *

Peeta POV

Despierto con el sol que entra por mi ventana, desearía no haber despertado pero que otra opción queda. Es el día de la cosecha, otro año en el cual el capitolio se lleva 2 niños entre 12 y 18 años. Solo espero que como el año pasado no la elijan a ella, a Katniss no se cómo pero tengo que acercarme un día por que quiero que ella me conozca, ya que la he amado desde que éramos niños claro sin que se diera cuenta no sé porque siempre que estoy dispuesto a acercarme me hecho para atrás a último momento. En fin solo quiero que este bien quisiera protegerla pero nadie puede protegerse del capitolio y mucho menos de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando por fin tomo conciencia de que día es hoy me doy un baño y me visto, después de desayunar salgo de mi casa junto con mi hermano que tiene 18, el sí que tiene suerte es su ultimo año en cambio yo tengo 16.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza la veo a ella a Katniss, con su hermana Prim, la noto algo preocupada pero eso era causado por que es el primer año de Prim.

Llego la hora de que se llevaran a los tributos de este año, veo salir por el edificio de justicia a Effie Trinket la acompañante del distrito 12.

-Bienvenidos, sean bienvenidos a los 74º Juegos anuales del Hambre.

Después de su gran entrada típica el alcalde cuenta la historia de los días oscuros, vemos un filme de algo relacionado y después el Gran momento de seleccionar a los tributos de este año

-Bien como siempre iniciaremos con las damas

Entonces me encuentro temblando, no quiero que salga ella, Katniss o alguna niña de 12 años ya que aparentemente son con los que más divierten las personas del capitolio, ellos los consideran emocionante mientras que en los distritos lo consideramos lamentable, o por lo menos aquí en el 12 lo hacemos.

-Que emoción. La mujer tributo de este año es…Grace Bailyn.

Es cuando ella sube al escenario parece de unos 15 o 16 años, el momento había pasado, ni Katniss ni su hermana habían sido seleccionadas.

-Continuemos con los varones… El tributo masculino de este año es….. Peeta Mellark.

Por un momento me quedo helado, hasta que reacciono y voy al escenario acompañado de 2 agentes de la paz

-Fabuloso damas y caballeros les presento a los tributos de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, bien que esperan dense la mano.

….. *_*….

Estoy en el cuarto en el que supongo mi familia se despedirá de mi es entonces cuando escucho la puerta y junto con ello al agente de la paz

\- Tiene 3 minutos

-Hijo

-papa

\- Tranquilo te ayudaremos, no sé cómo pero lo haremos

-y mama

-no quiso despedirse

-que mas podía esperar

-tranquilo hermano haremos todo lo posible para que salgas vivo de esta cosa

-papa no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado yo les prometo a los dos que saldré con vida de esa arena ¿está bien?

\- se termino el tiempo-dijo el agente de la paz que les permitió que entraran-ya es hora

Cuando salen mi padre y mi hermano me llevo una gran sorpresa

-Peeta –dice una voz muy familiar

-Madge ¿Qué haces aquí?-Madge es una gran amiga pero no la vi junto a su padre así que pensé que se quedo en su casa

-no hay tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que prometerme que ganaras, no por mi si no por Katniss

-¿Qué? Ella que tiene que ver, ¿le dijiste de mis sentimientos hacia ella?

-No, jamás haría eso pero no puedes morir sin haberle dicho algo

-hay Madge

-bueno prométeme que ganaras, me tengo que ir

-lo prometo

-bien, hare lo que esté a mi alcance para lograr que vuelvas

-gracias amiga

-para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

…..

Después de que Madge se fue saque la foto de la escuela en la que aparecía Katniss tan bella como siempre

-tengo que ganar por ti –me dije, viendo a Katniss

A los pocos minutos llegaron por mi cuando salí vi a mi compañera tributo con los ojos algo rojos muestra de que lloro, yo intente no hacerlo pero no pude contenerme y si los tenía un poco rojos pero no se comparaban con los de esa chica

-suban-nos dice Effie cuando estamos frente al tren yo fui el ultimo en subir pero cuando entre quede sorprendido con tantos lujos frente a mi-bien iré a buscar a Haymitch de seguro esta en el bar

Cuando Effie sale del vagón nos quedamos solos en silencio hasta que Grace rompe el silencio

-conoces a Haymitch, dicen que es un alcohólico

-no-respondo no la conozco solo sé que es vecina de Katniss ya que ella también es de la veta pero nunca se hablan solo se saludan-pero creo que es cierto

-y ahora que hacemos digo en lo que viene Effie tal vez podríamos-pero no termino porque en ese momento entro Haymitch tambaleándose

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí al fin no vienen niños, bueno no se qué edad tengan pero saben creo que otra vez nos quedaremos sin vencedor

-exacto no nos conoces, pero no sabes que habilidades tenemos-le respondió Grace algo molesta por su comentario

-sí, sí, lo que sea, saben dónde está el hielo

-no-le contesto

-y donde esta Effie

-buscándote en el bar

Después Haymitch se sienta frente a nosotros

-¿y cuál es el plan?-le pregunto

-¿Qué plan?

-de lo que va a suceder los entrenamientos y eso

-vaya si que tienes prisa, miren lo único que yo puedo hacer para salvar a uno de ustedes es con dinero el cual no tengo

-nos van a apoyar

-¿quién? ¿El distrito 12?

-si

-les doy un consejo, no se hagan ilusiones el dinero viene de patrocinadores y saben el distrito 12 nunca ha tenido patrocinadores por ser el más pobre y pequeño de todos

-nos van a apoyar

-está bien como quieran yo iré a tomarme esto a mi cuarto

En cuanto Haymitch salió entro Effie indicándonos donde estaban nuestras habitaciones

Cuando llegue a la mía lo único que hice fue recostarme y dormir

…

A la mañana siguiente cuando voy a desayunar veo a Haymitch y Effie en la mesa

-buenos días

-bueno por lo menos es educado-dijo Effie

-que tienen de buenos-bufo Haymitch

-ahora ¿podemos planear lo que sucederá en los próximos días?-pregunte ignorando el comentario de Haymitch

-si claro

-bien, ¿cual serian las formas fáciles de que te asesinen?

-encendiendo una fogata

-como se encuentra un refugio

-eso no lo se

-entonces ¿cómo ganaste tus juegos?

-peleando sin esperar nada de nadie

-ahí esta-dije sorprendido mirando el capitolio el cual era limpio grande y hermoso y aunque la gente tenga un pensamiento horrible igual era genial estar ahí

-oh hola Grace ¿por qué no te nos unes?-le dijo Haymitch

-para que si ya llegamos

…

Al llegar al capitolio nos llevaron con el equipo de preparación ya que sería el desfile de tributos

-Hola mi nombre es Cinna

-Peeta

-lamento que estés aquí pero que te parece que tú seas mi nuevo amigo

-claro-respondí, el realmente sabe cómo tratar con las personas

Después nos prepararon para el desfile Cinna era estupendo los trajes estaban geniales parecíamos antorchas humanas

…8 Días después….

Hoy comienzan los juegos espero que tanto entrenamiento sirva no demostré mis debilidades ni mis fortalezas pero sí que entrene duro

Estamos en los pedestales y es cuando veo a Robert el niño del distrito 3 era el único niño de 13 años lo cual era injusto pero son Los Juegos del Hambre que se podía esperar

….

Llevamos 13 días en la arena y ya han muerto 15 tributos lo bueno es que Robert se alió conmigo cuando lo encontré 2 días después de haber comenzado los juegos

-Peeta ¿estás despierto?

-si dime que pasa

-si yo muero prométeme que ganaras

-Robert no digas eso

-Peeta tu tienes que ganar por que lógicamente yo no voy a quedar entre los 8 finalistas pero tu si

-Robert por favor

-no Peeta no tengo oportunidades pero tu si promételo

-está bien lo prometo

A la mañana siguiente Peeta despertó pero se preocupo mucho al no ver a Robert

-ROBERT ¿donde estas?-gritó Peeta

-ayúdame Peeta ayúdame

-Ya voy donde estas

-ayúdame

Y cuando por fin lo encontró estaba atrapado, ya que una rama le sostenía una pierna pero lo peor es que esta rama tenía un tipo de espinas las cuales tenían un veneno muy poderoso

-tranquilo si tranquilo te sacare de aquí

Y pasaron 5 horas hasta que por fin Peeta lo libero pero desafortunadamente tenía muchas espinas clavadas en la pierna

-tranquilo nos enviaran algo para quitarte las espinas

-No Peeta es demasiado tarde no aguanto

-Robert nos enviaran algo tu cálmate vas a estar bien

-no Peeta prométeme que ganaras y que serás muy feliz con ella

-si lo prometo

-pelea hasta que seas el vencedor por ella, por mi

-está bien lo hare-le dijo Peeta derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-gracias-le dijo Robert en su último momento de vida

* * *

Bien aquí está el primer capítulo está un poco largo lo sé pero es para que sea más descriptivo

Bueno gracias por leerlo

Espero sus reviews

Bay


	2. El vencedor

Nota: Hola espero estén bien y que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, voy a ir directo al grano solo voy a poder subir un capitulo a la semana ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo espero sepan comprender

Bueno los dejo leer

* * *

Peeta POV

Los últimos días han sido de los más difíciles ya que Robert el chico del distrito 3 (el cual era mi aliado) ha muerto en manos de una trampa de los vigilantes y en sus últimos momentos me hizo prometer que ganaría y mi padre me ha enseñado que las promesas hay que cumplirlas y así lo hare no por venganza ni por rencor si no por Katniss, mi familia, mis amigos y sobre todo por Robert.

...

Han pasado 4 días en los que me he estado ocultando de los profesionales, los cuales no van mas allá de el lago y a la vez he intentado ser más cuidadoso no quiero que me pase algo similar a lo que le paso a Robert y también he intentado no asesinar a alguien pero de ser necesario lo hare. En estos días han muerto ya 2 tributos que son la chica del 8 y el chico del 10. Lo que significa que quedamos 7 tributos que son los del 1, 2, la chica del 5, el chico del 11 y yo.

En el distrito deben de estar algo orgullosos ya que hace décadas que no quedaban los tributos del 12 más de 3 días, ahora que lo pienso puede ser que desde que gano mi mentor o más bien nuestro mentor ya que Grace sigue con vida no la he visto desde el baño de sangre corriendo hacia la cornucopia, supongo que alcanzo a tomar algo de ese lugar, yo solo corrí por una mochila y me dirigí hacia donde pude.

Sé que esto sonara mal pero espero que Grace no quede entre los 4 finalistas ya que no me gustaría matarla

….

En los siguientes días quede entre los 4 finalistas quedando con los profesionales del 2 y Grace. Cuando estaba por esconderme me llego un paracaídas que llevaba una tarjeta diciéndome "Utilízala rápido y escóndete están cerca H."y lo que veo es un tipo de pintura para que, acaso para camuflaje eso significa que… y de pronto escucho un ruido es cuando los veo a Cato y Clove los profesionales del 2 solo veo cuando Cato saca su espada y me la encaja en la pierna izquierda provocando que tenga una enorme cortada que llega hasta la rodilla.

….

Cuando despierto lo primero que veo o mejor dicho a quien veo es a Grace y un paracaídas cayendo cerca de ambos _¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ son las primeras preguntas que me hago al despertar.

Es cuando ella se acerca a mí y me pregunta

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien-es lo único que me sale de la boca-¿qué paso?

-¿acaso no recuerdas nada?

-solo algo, pero no recuerdo cómo es que llegue aquí

-bueno, yo te encontré en la orilla del rio estabas con mucha fiebre y estabas desangrándote de la pierna-y yo volteo hacia mi pierna preocupado-tranquilo la desinfecte, limpie la herida y ya no tienes fiebre-contesta hacia mi reacción-y nos enviaron agua y un poco de comida pero no tengo hambre así que puedes comértela si quieres

-gracias pero tampoco tengo mucha hambre

-de todos maneras come algo estuviste días inconsciente

-y… que paso

-la chica del 2

-que le paso

-le puse una trampa-dijo-con una cara que la hacía verse un poco malvada y a la vez algo de pillería

-¿qué clase de trampa?-pregunto ante su cara de malicia.

-les puse vallas venenosas y ella las comió y murió y al notarlo, Cato no las comió ya el si puso algo de atención y noto que eran venenosas

-y ¿Cuántos días estuve inconsciente?

-solo 3 días

Después me puso algo en la pierna que hizo que mejorara un poco era un tipo de pomada o ungüento y solo falta que cicatricé. Cuando salimos a buscar algo de comer (ya que se termino lo del paracaídas) ella se dirige hacia un arbusto que parecía tener fruta y yo fui por agua la cual quedaba algo lejos. Pasaron 2 horas hasta que regrese y o extraño no era que estaban los frutos tirados por todas partes si no que junto a ellos estaban el cuerpo de Grace manchado con sangre.

En cuanto Salí de mi shock me dirigí a cortar alguna flores esa sería mi muestra de agradecimiento y de despedida.

Una vez escondido en la cueva estaba preparando para pelear contra Cato por Robert, por Grace, por Katniss y mi familia les prometí que volvería y no puedo defraudarlos y mucho menos ahora que 2 personas que fueron mis aliados se sacrificaron, tal vez o hicieron intencionalmente pero no podía dejar que sus muertes fueran en vano.

…

A la horas apareció un tipo de lluvia que quemaba la piel supongo que era otro experimento del capitolio, pero tuve que correr hacia donde menos quería ir, La cornucopia. Tal vez los vigilantes querían mas acción y que mejor que con los 2 finalistas. Llego corriendo y veo a Cato que está muy cerca y lo único que se me ocurre es ocultarme detrás de las armas (dentro de la cornucopia) ya que es casi de noche es difícil la visibilidad dentro. Cuando cato llega no sé muy bien que es o que busca pero lo primero que se me ocurre es tomar una lanza, un cuchillo, y una espada. Entonces es cuando él se distrae y está por salir y cuando menos lo espera le clavo el cuchillo en la espalda, tomo mi lanza que aunque salgo corriendo tengo que estar atento por si aun puede caminar o cual no lo creo muy posible pero cuando sale de la cornucopia lo veo sin armas ya que el cuchillo no le toco ni siquiera la piel, porque para mi sorpresa este lleva una armadura debajo de la ropa que lleva puesta. Ahí es cuando me preparo porque de nada serviría el cuchillo o algo relacionado con los cortes ya que solo le daría armas para asesinarme.

Cuando se me acerca me doy cuenta de que no está protegido el 100% ya que la única zona que veo del mismo color de su piel es su cuello.

Así que por la distancia y la velocidad dudo que pueda tocarme pero lo que no se fijo fue que un tenía el cuchillo y cuando pasa junto de mi, le clavo el cuchillo en el cuello.

Así que cuando lo veo caer me acerco hacia él y le doy unos cuantos golpes en la cara para que así tenga mala visibilidad por si se levanta y decide perseguirme pero como lo veo ahí tirado desangrándose del cuello prefiero irme a descansar un poco y llego al rio a refrescarme un poco la cara con el agua hasta que se escucha el cañón es cuando se que soy el vencedor de los 74º Juegos del Hambre.

…..2 días después…

Despierto en el hospital al parecer perdí la conciencia al sonar el cañón anunciando la muerte de Cato. Es cuando veo a Haymitch a mi lado y me dice:

-Al fin te dignas a despertar tuviste heridas un poco graves pero parecías el bello durmiente-se burla.

-¿Qué paso?

-eres el ganador de los juegos, ahora eres un vencedor, te subestime y lo lamento-me dice algo apenado-pero ahora tu familia viene en camino, pero hay una persona que insistió en venir.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-es…-y cuando Haymitch me diría el nombre de esa persona es cuando ella entra y emocionada me dice

-Peeta que gusto me da verte bien sano y salvo-me dice Madge dándome un abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas en el 12-le digo algo sorprendido.

-bueno le dije a mi padre que quería traer a tus familia personalmente ya que está muy ocupado y aquí estamos todos, bueno casi todos-me explica y cuando dice _casi_ _todos_ se a quien se refiere inmediatamente, Katniss.

-Hijo que bueno que estas bien-me dice mi padre emocionado-pronto iras a cas solo vinimos para ver como estabas pero cuando terminen tus compromisos iras a casa

-gracias papá por creer en mí y apoyarme incondicionalmente-le digo abrazándolo.

-lamento tanto interrumpir pero su tiempo se ha agotado el aerodeslizador los espera-dice Effie-oh y, Haymitch te llaman por allá.

-Bien los veo después-dice Haymitch saliendo por la puerta junto con mi familia-recupérate pronto, Adiós Peeta

…...

Al fin llegamos al distrito 12, 3 días después de que me dejaron salir del hospital creo que tendré que ir a la casa de mis padres por mis cosas ya que a partir de ahora mi casa estará en la aldea de los vencedores, al lado de la de Haymitch.

-al fin estamos de vuelta-dijo Haymitch con un tono cansado-y tu ¿Cuándo te mudaras a tu nuevo hogar?

-no lo sé tal vez cuando se termine todo-le respondí, todavía faltaba la bienvenida al nuevo vencedor que sería en la tarde- probablemente en cuanto se terminen las fiestas iré a casa de mis padres por mis cosas y las traeré a mi nueva casa.

-de eso no te preocupes tus cosas ya están aquí Effie se encargo de que alguien te las enviara, oh y hablando de ella ¿dónde está?

-la última vez que la vi fue cuando se despidió de nosotros, ella me dijo que vendría en otro aerodeslizador por que tenia cosas que hacer.

-bueno por lo menos tengo un par de horas para tranquilizarme un poco

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte confundido.

-a beber obviamente

-¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu forma de tranquilizarte? Digo entiendo que Effie sea o más bien está obsesionada con los modales pero creo que hay otros modos

-sí, esa es mi forma es como que cada uno tiene su forma ¿no crees? tu pintas, yo bebo

…..

Cuando llegamos lo primero que me indica Effie es cambiarme de ropa, cuando lo hago me llevan a la plaza y es como cuando fui elegido en la cosecha todo el distrito estaba mirándome con lastima pero como gane los juegos ahora están algo felices por que recibirán un poco de comida.

-Sonríe Peeta, o por lo menos saluda a la multitud-me dice Effie en el oído.

-no tengo motivo, esto no es una celebración, para mí no lo es porque 23 personas murieron injustamente, y si te digo la verdad, no entiendo el por qué están tan felices todos-le contesto con algo de coraje, tristeza e ira.

-está bien haz lo que quieras.

Cuando todo se acabo me voy a mi nueva casa en la aldea de los vencedores acompañado por Haymitch.

-¿y qué tal te pareció ser un vencedor?-me dice con un pequeño tono de burla

-nada bien-respondo serio-como festejan que de 23 sobrevive 1 no lo entiendo

-oh me preocupas, y eso que apenas comienza el show, pensar que llevo casi 25 años soportándolo.

-¿cómo lo haces?

-fácil, me encierro en mi casa y trato de olvidarlo bebiendo.

-pero tú eres tú, es decir, estas acostumbrado y yo solo llevo unos cuantos días de haber ganado

-si bueno, lo olvidaras luego te lo aseguro, oh y por cierto quieres dormir en mi casa esta noche digo por eso de ser nuevo en un lugar en el que hace 25 años antes no había sido habitado

-está bien –le respondo, mientras entramos a su casa- si quieres duermo en la sala

-¿estás loco? Ay como 5 habitaciones

-gracias Haymitch

-No es nada

Al día siguiente…

Me despierta el horrible grito de Haymitch, no es de una pesadilla o bueno eso espero, pero me decido ir a ver qué pasa así que cuando entro a la cocina que fue de donde se escucho el grito veo a Haymitch mas despierto que nunca pero esta vez tenía cara de estar desesperado por algo, algo que lo tranquiliza y es cuando recuerdo la única cosa en el mundo que lo hace….el alcohol.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿dónde está? tú lo sabes ¿donde lo pusiste?-me dice desesperado y enojado-dime en este preciso momento donde lo dejaste si no quiere que mi cuchillo termine dentro de ti.

-tal vez se termino iré a comprarte más al quemador, enseguida vuelvo.

Y cuando salgo de su casa lo escucho aventar cosas contra la pared. Cuando llego al quemador ahí la veo, veo a Katniss sentada frente al puesto de Sae, me imagino que acaba de llegar de cazar pero no veo a Gale, debe estar trabajando en la mina ya que es sábado y hoy trabaja.

-bien, a lo que vine-me dije a mí mismo.

-deme 5 botellas de licor por favor-le pedí las botellas a la señora del puesto-gracias-le dije antes de irme a la casa de Haymitch.

Salgo del quemador y emprendo mi camino hasta que siento un golpe fuerte en mi brazo y escucho caerse las cosas de la persona con la que me golpee accidentalmente.

-Oh discúlpame no te vi-y me encuentro con quien menos me esperaba

-no importa

-te ayudo

-no así está bien-pero igual la ayudo-gracias-me dice cuando le paso las cosas que se le cayeron

-no es nada, ¿cómo te llamas?-le digo sonriendo.

-Katniss.

Fin Peeta POV

Katniss POV:

Iba caminando cuando de pronto se me caen todas las cosas que llevaba. Y estaba a punto de gritarle que se fijara cuando me encuentro con el chico que se me quedo viendo unos segundos en el quemador, pero no es un tipo cualquiera, no el es Peeta Mellark el vencedor de este año

-Oh discúlpame, no te vi-me dice con algo de amabilidad y algo de pena

-no importa-le contesto indiferente.

-te ayudo

-no así está bien-pero igual me ayuda-gracias-le digo, un poco más amable

-no es nada, ¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunta sonriendo con un brillo en los ojos y no entiendo el por qué.

-Katniss

-bien, Katniss me llamo Peeta Mellark, supongo que tu si me conoces.

-si ya lo sabía, gracias por ayudarme pero tengo que irme- le contesto, pero no sé porque me siento extraña como si me gustara platicar con él o algo similar.

-adiós-me dice aun sonriendo

-adiós-le contesto sonriendo, he escuchado en la escuela mil veces hablar de él ayer la mayoría de las chicas que van en el mismo año que yo diciendo algo como ' _Es muy lindo y además millonario'_ o cosas de ese tipo, me agrada su compañía, no lo niego pero, que hay con que sea millonario, si te sacan de la miseria pero no te casa por conveniencia, además yo jamás tendré hijos ni me casare no quiero sufrir como lo hace mi madre cada año conmigo o con Prim. Lo que es extraño es que en primer lugar es agradable y en segundo que es muy guapo.


	3. Reencuentro

Nota: Hola espero estén bien, y espero que a los demás les este gustando la historia ahorita es como muy Peeta POV pero más adelante habrá mas Katniss POV y así. Por cierto les recomiendo escuchar ''i need your love''pero el cover

Bueno los dejo leer

* * *

 **Reencuentro**

Peeta POV

Cuando entro a la casa de Haymitch veo vidrios rotos y algunas decoraciones destrozadas y es cuando me pregunta alterado casi gritándome

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?-veo que está totalmente desesperado por su 'efecto tranquilizante'.

-cálmate ¿quieres? Te traje 5 botellas para que te duren por lo menos 3 días si es que sobreviven.

-deja de bromear y contesta ¿dónde estabas?-me dice un poco más tranquilo cuando saca una botella y empieza a beber-tardaste siglos ¿que acaso te encontraste con alguien o qué?

-algo similar

-por tu cara me imagino a quien-me dice en tono burlón, ya que él sabe lo que siento por Katniss-¿tengo razón o me equivoco?

-si tienes razón, cuando estaba saliendo del quemador iba distraído y no la vi solo me di cuenta cuando escuche algo caerse y la ayude me presente y ella igual, aunque ya la conocía pero después de eso cuando me fui ella me sonrió y pocas veces lo hacía en la escuela pero se veía hermosa la pintare así sonriéndome

-oye quieres un consejo no te ilusiones tal vez lo hizo por amabilidad o no lo sé pero te recomiendo que la trates mas.

-gracias Haymitch, sabes que iré a buscarla

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Si ¿por qué?

-bien tráeme otras 6 botellas

-¿Qué? ¿Mas?

-si lo que me trajiste no dura para una semana

-está bien ¿cuántas te traigo?

-no lo sé unas ¿11? Quizás

-Bien, enseguida regreso

En eso salí de su casa dirigiéndome hacia el quemador de nuevo, solo esperaba que ahí estuviera Katniss y esta vez la invitaría a caminar o algo así.

Cuando llego para mi sorpresa está ahí intercambiando lo que cazo y comprando algunas cosas, cuando me pongo frente al mostrador de la que vende el alcohol a Haymitch y le digo que él me mando por que tienen una clase de trato y ella le reserva unas cuantas botellas, vine por lo que buscaba y cuando me las entrego salí no sin antes ver si Katniss seguía ahí y de nuevo vuelvo a toparme con ella pero esta vez ella iba distraída y yo me caí y ella encima de mí y es cuando me ve con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y se pone de pie rápidamente _'esta es tu oportunidad'_ me dije a mi mismo

-hola de nuevo-le dije con una sonrisa.

-creí que te habías ido-me dijo ayudándome a levantarme

-si lo hice, pero… volví-le dije algo serio

-si, bueno adiós-me dijo pero en eso la detuve

-no espera, quería invitarte a caminar

-mmmm…está bien pero solo unos minutos por qué tengo que llevar esto a casa-me dijo señalándome un saco que me imagino tiene dentro algunas de sus presas.

Y ahí empezó nuestro…. ¿Paseo?, en fin hablamos de todo bueno casi todo y es cuando me pregunta

-¿y porque volviste al quemador?

-bueno a Haymitch sele acabo su reserva de alcohol y tuve que ir por ellas así que cuando regrese a su casa me dijo que esto no le duraría para una semana y el dijo que le dijera a la señora del puesto que me mando él y que ella me entregaría una gran cantidad de su reserva.

-vaya, si que tiene serios problemas

-está acostumbrado, pero no puede durar ni una hora sobrio

-y como es que lo dejaste solo

-bueno se está tomando unas botellas de las que le traje cuando nos conocimos

-y es confiable que este solo- me dice sonriendo

-no, pero créeme que con esas botellas estará tranquilo

-¿estás seguro?-me dice casi riendo.

-si

-oh, no

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunto

-me tengo que ir-me dice

-te acompaño-le digo

-¿es enserio?-me pregunta sorprendida ante mi propuesta

-si ¿porque no?

-bueno, es que mi casa no se compara con la tuya

-eso no importa, el que haya ganado los juegos no me convierte en alguien superior

-está bien-me dice, yo por fuera estaba algo normal pero por dentro estaba gritando de emoción

Cuando llegamos a su casa la dejo en la entrada y le pregunto

-¿cuándo nos podemos volver a ver?, sabes tú compañía me agrada y quisiera volverá verte-le dije, pero no sabía si hacia bien o no creo que me estaba ilusionando demasiado rápido.

-no lo sé ¿qué te parece pasado mañana? es que mañana tengo cosas que hacer-me dice y puedo notar un brillo en los ojos es extraño pero igual se ve linda.

-si está bien, que descanses

-Adiós igual tu

Y me dirigí hacia la casa de Haymitch para dejarle sus botellas y de ahí irme a mi casa. Cuando llego dejo las botellas en la mesa tomo mis cosas y salgo de casa de Haymitch.

Entro por primera vez y cuando lo hago veo lo fría que esta, posiblemente porque no ha estado habitada nunca, en fin lo primero que hago es verificar que mi ropa este ahí y cuando veo que si esta decido salir un rato a ver el atardecer, ya que mu color favorito es el naranja de un atardecer.

Miro en dirección al cielo, y pienso en Katniss, en lo bella que se veía sonriendo y pienso que nunca se irá esa sonrisa cuando le confiese mis sentimientos hacia ella y lo único que espero es que no salga corriendo o algo similar, me pregunto qué pasaría si fuera amigo de Katniss y Madge también, tal vez ella me podría decir si Katniss siente algo por mi o no.

…6 meses después…..

Han pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que la vi y hable con Katniss es extraño que no me la haya encontrado en el quemador pero espero este bien.

En fin hoy es la dichosa gira de la victoria y no tengo tantos ánimos, lo único que hago en el día es pintar, hornear, pintar y de nuevo hornear, oh y claro ir al quemador por las botellas de Haymitch.

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta Haymitch cuando entra a la habitación en la que me preparaban-supongo que has de estar muy emocionado ya que hoy es un graaan

Día-dijo imitando a Effie.

-sí, bueno no tan bien como supones pero tranquilo es algo seguro.

-que bueno, oye y ¿volviste a ver a esa chica?

-¿Quién, Katniss?

-si ella

-no ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-últimamente te he visto más apagado y supuse que era eso y veo que no me equivoque.

-pues no la he visto en meses y quisiera volverla ver.

-ya estás listo para el show-dice Effie animada-oh vamos quita esa cara.

-es la única que tengo-le contesto sin muchos ánimos.

Después nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de justicia donde el tren nos esperaba para ir al distrito 11. Y así seguimos durante una semana y media recorriendo los distritos y cuando llegamos al capitolio quiero irme a dormir pero no puedo hacerlo. Cuando nos vamos al palacio presidencial veo que tienen todo listo para que me den la bienvenida oficial en el palacio presidencial como nuevo vencedor.

-oh vamos Peeta sonríe-me dice Effie-es tu día.

-no Effie, no lo es.

-es por esa chica ¿no?

-sí, no dejo de pensar en ella ni un minuto

-Si bueno tendrás que sonreír y no se quizás intentar parecer alegre.

-Está bien

Katniss POV:

Hace meses que no veo a Peeta pero electrificaron la cerca y no tenemos que comer, así que no puedo verlo porque necesito conseguir comida a como dé lugar, si no moriremos de hambre y no soporto ver a Prim cada vez más delgada y no sé que mas hacer para conseguir dinero, he pensado en vender muchas cosas que aun que nos hagan falta tendremos de que comer.

….al día siguiente…..

Reviso si la cerca hoy esta electrificada y veo que no y cuando menos lo pienso estoy en la pradera cazando. Cuando termino me voy a mi casa por un momento pensé en visitar a Peeta pero recordé que está en la gira de victoria y obviamente no iría ir a la aldea de los vencedores a preguntar cuando volvía, así que decido buscar a Gale en el quemador pero para mi sorpresa me tope con Madge Undersee en el camino y me dice

-oh lo siento, no te vi-y cuando me ve parece ser que me conoce por que lo primero que me dice es mi nombre-oh dios mío Katniss

-lo siento, ¿me conoces?

-y como no hacerlo Peeta me habla mucho de ti-y pone cara de susto como si no debería de haber dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto confundida- ¿conoces a Peeta?

-si

-y el te habla de mi

-si

-y sabes cuándo regresa de la gira de la victoria

-sí, de hecho está llegando, de seguro está en la estación del tren en este preciso momento

-y sabes si va a estar ocupado estos días

-creo que no

-bien gracias

-¿oye quieres ir a algún lugar?

-claro

…

-¿y qué te dice Peeta de mi?- pregunto, últimamente no lo he visto ni él a mi pero no sé por qué con el siento una comodidad diferente, algo que no me pasa cundo estoy con Gale.

-casi nada solo me dice que eres muy linda

-¿en serio te dice eso?

-si mínimo unas 40000 meces al día

-y no sabes si ya llego

-creo que ya, si quieres te acompaño a la aldea de los vencedores a buscarlo

-¿en serio?

-si

-vamos

Peeta POV:

Llego a mi casa y cuando desempaco decido descansar un poco y es cuando escucho que alguien me llama en la puerta y por la voz me imagino que es Madge así que voy a abrirle y cuando lo hago veo a Katniss junto de ella

-Hola Peeta ¿Qué tal tu viaje?-me pregunta Madge pero la ignoro ya que lo primero que hago es salir a abrazar a Katniss, mi hermosa Katniss-claro ignórame, cómo ves a la mujer que amas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Katniss confundida mientras la abrazo y yo le hago señas a Madge de que se calle.

-oh no es una broma por que Peeta me ha dicho muchas veces que me ama como una hermana y solo ignórame- dijo Madge tratando de resolver la situación-mm saben que tengo cosas que hacer así que mejor me voy ¿Katniss te parece si nos vemos después?

-mmm…. si ¿Por qué no?

-está bien adiós Peeta

-pasa

-gracias

-¿en dónde has estado en todo este tiempo?

-bueno no teníamos para comer porque electrificaron la cerca y tuvimos que vender muchas cosas y no podía ir al quemador y además tú estabas en la gira así que… no podía salir pero ya no está electrificada así que espero que ya nos podamos ver mas

-sabes te extrañe mucho

-yo igual

-y no necesitas algo no se dinero comida

-no y además no podría aceptarla

-porque se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

-pues si pero

-no te gusta deberle algo a nadie ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabias?

-bueno es que yo…

Y en eso no espero más y la beso no sé por qué lo hice pero lo hecho, hecho esta no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ella al terminar el beso, pero desearía congelar este momento. Cuando nos separamos veo que sus mejillas se han puesto de un tono rosado que es muy notorio.

-perdóname, lo siento no sé por qué lo hice

-no importa, digo es que me gusto

-bien que te parece si te presto algo de dinero y cuando puedas me lo pagas

-ya te dije que no pero gracias

-Katniss por favor acéptalo

-está bien pero te lo voy a pagar cuando pueda

-si no importa

-me tengo que ir ya que tengo otra cosas que hacer bueno adiós

Y sin más salió de la aldea de los vencedores.

Katniss POV:

El beso que Peeta me dio, fue uno que me dejo una sensación de querer mas y como no supe reaccionar lo único que pude inventar fue que me tenía que ir ya que odio sonrojarme frente de cualquier persona.

Cuando llego a casa mi madre estaba preocupada por mi ya que le dije que regresaría rápido y me tarde casi 3 horas así que cuando entro me dice

-hija en dónde estabas me tenias tan preocupada, no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

-si mama-dije sin ponerle atención

-¿hija me trajiste las cosas que te pedí? ¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

-si mama

-te noto algo extraña

-eh, no, no tengo nada

-¿segura?

-si

Y durante 2 semanas seguimos con la misma rutina, cazar, ir al quemador, pasear con Peeta y por último a mí casa. Hasta que un día nos llevaron a todos a la plaza incluyendo a Peeta y Haymitch pero ellos estaban en el escenario al lado del alcalde y otras personas importantes. En fin cuando llegamos veo que ponen la gran pantalla como la que ponen en la cosecha, pero si todavía faltan 3 semanas para la cosecha del vasallaje dudo que la hayan adelantado pero me doy cuenta de que se trata de algo muy diferente

-bien amigos míos no se alarmen solo que el presidente Snow dará un anuncio a todo Panem-dijo Effie con su ridícula voz

-buenas tardes, los saluda el presidente Snow, esta vez daré un anuncio claro y directo. Este año en los 75º juegos del hambre y celebrando el 3er vasallaje las edades de la cosecha se han alargado por lo que ahora los niños y jóvenes entre los 12 y 22 años deberán presentarse el día de la cosecha. Gracias por su atención, hasta luego.

Lo primero que pienso es que es una injusticia pero luego recuerdo que no solo es una, mandar a pelear a niños de 12 años contra jóvenes de 22 pero que se podía esperar del capitolio, más sangre, más diversión.

Cuando todo termina me dirijo con mi madre y mi hermana a nuestra casa pero cuando volteo hacía atrás veo a Peeta corriendo en la misma dirección en la que voy y es cuando decido ir con el

-Hola

-Hola

-¿Crees que puedas venir conmigo unos minutos?

-Mmm, si enseguida voy

-Está bien te espero

Y cuando le aviso a mi madre que volveré más tarde ellas se van hacia la casa y Peeta y yo nos vamos, no sé exactamente a donde pero por el tipo de la fachada de las casas se que vamos a la aldea de los vencedores y cuando entramos a su casa me dice

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-sí, pero como es que podemos vivir así, matándonos unos a otros, lo siento no te culpo pero no se

-no te preocupes

-oye y para que querías hablar conmigo

-bueno es que no se cómo decirte esto, más bien expresarlo

-pues solo dímelo

-está bien pero es solo una pregunta

-okey…. Y de que se trata

-pues ¿tienes novio?

-ah…..no…no pero por que lo preguntas

-curiosidad nada mas

-okey y tu como te sientes en tu primer año de mentor

-la verdad muy nervioso. Es horrible vivirlo pero lo es más aun verlo en persona tan cerca.

-en verdad lo siento

-si bueno no hay nada que pueda hacer pero si por mi fuera yo terminaría con todo, los juegos, el capitolio, las injusticias y todo lo malo que existe en Panem.

-sí pero no eres un superhéroe como para hacerlo

-lo sé pero lo desearía

Y entonces sin pensarlo lo beso, ya esta no sé si lo hice porque lo necesitaba o por impulso. Al principio no sabía bien que hacer ya que era el segundo beso que recibía en este caso el primero que yo empezaba pero Peeta parece que ya sabe del tema pero cuando necesitamos tomar aire nos separamos lo cual agradezco ya que era algo incomodo para mí pero parece ser que para Peeta no.

Peeta POV:

Cuando siento sus labios y los míos unidos reacciono no sé por qué lo hizo pero supongo que por impulso ya que ella es así de impulsiva.

Cuando nos separamos veo que otra vez se sonrojo lo cual la hace verse muy adorable pero refleja su vergüenza y como ninguno de los 2 dice algo empiezo a hablar

-Oye ¿quieres comer?

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

-si ¿en donde más?

-bueno que te parece otro día es que quede de verme con Gale y se me está haciendo tarde

-como tu quieras

-bien entonces mañana

-okey hasta mañana

-si adiós

Y cuando sale lo que hago es sonreír, en primer lugar porque vi lo sonrojada que estaba y en segundo, porque ella me beso

Katniss POV:

Salgo rápidamente de la aldea de los vencedores y me dirijo a mi casa casi corriendo. Cuando llego veo a Prim en la cocina

-¿y mama?

-fue por unas cosas que necesitaba

-está bien

-oye, cuéntame que te dijo

-¿Quién?

-Peeta

-¿Lo conoces?

-sí, una vez que estabas cazando yo fui al quemador por algo que mama me pidió y de regreso me lo encontré afuera de la panadería de sus padres sacando la basura y se me cayeron unas cosas y el fue a ayudarme y varias veces me lo encontré en la plaza comprando harina, azúcar y todas esas cosas que necesita para hacer pasteles.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-no me respondas con una pregunta

-bueno hablamos de que es injusto lo que hace el capitolio

-¿solo eso? porque es la segunda vez que te veo llegar tarde, agitada y sonrojada y la otra vez también fuiste con Peeta

-bueno yo

Y en eso llego mi madre con unas cosas que se veían muy pesadas así que Prim y yo la ayudamos a llevarlas a la cocina. Cuando terminamos de cenar me subo a mi habitación y lo que intento es dormir y en mi fallido intento pienso en Peeta en su sonrisa, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos hasta que caigo en mi profundo sueño.

… 3 semanas después….

Día de la cosecha el segundo año de Prim, espero que como el año pasado no la elijan o a Gale o alguno de sus hermanos.

-Katniss tengo miedo-me dice Prim que durmió conmigo ya que tenía mucho miedo.

-lo sé pero créeme que vas a estar bien, te lo prometo

Cuando nos preparamos para ir a la plaza abrazo a Prim que la veo igual o peor que el año pasado.

Llegamos a la plaza y veo a Peeta pero intento no mirarlo a los ojos ya que su dulce mirada azul me distrae, últimamente no se qué me pasa cuando estoy con él desde que yo lo bese me siento tan extraña de nuevo esa sensación de querer mas. Según yo era una experta en hambre pero nunca sentí este tipo de hambre de sensación de querer más desesperadamente. Salgo de mis pensamientos y lo hago cuando Effie llega para elegir a los tributos del vasallaje y noto como los músculos de Peeta se tensan cuando Effie mete la mano en las urnas para sacar el nombre de el chico y chica tributo de este año y cuando lo hace escucho un nombre que desconozco y afortunadamente no es el nombre de Prim o el mío.

Este año salió una chica la cual he visto en la escuela y algunas veces en el quemador intercambiando cosas. Al parecer se llama Natalie pero no escuche su apellido por estar distraída, tiene entre unos 18 o 19 años ya que la he visto hablar con Gale o alguno de sus amigos en la escuela. Y el tributo varón de este año fue un chico de 14 años y eso es malo ya que peleara con chicos de 22 años que probablemente están mejor alimentados.

Cuando se llevan a los tributos veo que Peeta se va a su casa y decido despedirme de él ya que no lo veré por casi un mes.

Cuando toco la puerta me abre y cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo inmediatamente me abraza y mi impulso hace que yo le corresponda el abrazo.

* * *

Okey aquí termina el capitulo les aviso que estoy entrando en periodo de exámenes bimestrales y debo decirles que no voy a tener tiempo libre para escribir por eso el capitulo es muy largo a comparación de los 2 anteriores y es la única ocasión que lo puedo hacer así y es como una compensación por que probablemente no actualice en 2 semanas. Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejan espero que continúen leyendo esta historia.

Bay


	4. Nuevos sentimientos I

Nota: Hola espero estén bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y quería decirles que LOS EXTRAÑE y que he vuelto no mas exámenes bien nos leemos abajo. Oh y estaré dando recomendaciones musicales en este capítulo seria "stay with me"

De Sam Smith

Bien los dejo leer

* * *

 **Nuevos sentimientos**

Katniss POV:

-pasa-me dice con un tono melancólico-quieres tomar algo

-no gracias ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, eso creo

-oye creo que como gran mentor que eres lo harás bien

-eso espero, gracias

-no es nada

-no si lo es, has estado conmigo durante un año como amiga y créeme que me has apoyado mucho-y cuando dice esto último me abraza y le vuelvo a corresponder ya que él lo necesita y yo también.

Peeta POV:

-oye estarás bien ¿quieres que te ayude a preparar tu maleta?-me pregunta con algo extraño en los ojos como si fuera un brillo especial.

-si

Cuando me ayuda casi la descubro mirándome, y cuando lo hago ella se voltea rápidamente y un poco ruborizada. Cuando me ayuda a bajar mis cosas me avisa que se va a su casa, nos despedimos y cuando la veo salir unos cuantos minutos después tocan la puerta y cuando la abro me encuentro con Madge

-Peeta, hola

-Hola Madge ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno pensé que estarías algo triste por la cosecha

-pues tenias razón

-así que vine a alegrarte el día

-tendría que ser un milagro para que eso ocurra

-no si se trata de Katniss- me dice con un tono burlón

-¿por qué?

-pues el otro día que hable con ella me dijo que tenía nuevos sentimientos hacia ti

-¿Cómo cuales?

-como que se siente más cómoda cuando está contigo y tú la abrazas o cuando la besaste o que siente necesidad de estar contigo cuando no estás y ese tipo de cosas

-¿en serio te dijo eso?

-si

-oh Madge no sabes cuánto espere por este día

-crees que no lo se

-¿y no te dijo algo más?

-mmmm si me dijo que no se atrevía a decirte por que ella no sabe que sientes tu hacia ella

-bien pues por lo pronto no puedo hacer nada más me tengo que ir pero gracias Madge

-no es nada

Katniss POV:

Cuando salí de casa de Peeta sentí una presión en el pecho, como si fuera un mal presentimiento o algo similar. En fin llegue a mi casa cenaos estofado de ardilla y me fui a dormir, ese fue un día triste y algo que no sé cómo llamar será ¿tranquilidad?

Tal vez sea eso pero es injusto que solo por el hecho de ser un vasallaje dejen que jóvenes de 22 años asesinen a niños de 12 años si antes odiaba lo que hace el capitolio, ahora lo aborrezco.

No sé cómo este Peeta y espero que bien ya que en su primer año de mentor eligen a un niño de tan solo 14 años.

A la mañana siguiente vi a Prim desayunando al lado de mama y últimamente he visto a Prim no se algo como si me mirara raro o algo así. Así que decido preguntarle:

-¿Qué pasa Prim?

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-pues no lo sé, ultima mente me miras muy extraño

-es que te veo algo en el rostro que hace mucho tiempo no veía en ti, es solo eso

-¿Cómo qué?

-Felicidad

Me he quedado muda ante la afirmación que me dio mi hermana, será posible que todo esto que es nuevo para mí es felicidad, comodidad, o…...no, no creo que sea eso ¿o sí? Me estoy…..enamorando…. de…Peeta….no, no, Katniss ya deja de pensar en eso. Y cuando logro responder e digo a Prim

-Prim no creo es mi amigo pero lo es como lo es Gale punto

-no Katniss no es así y lo sabes

-Prim mejor vamos a comer

-está bien

Cuando terminamos de comer nos vamos a dormir y cuando llego a mi cama me meto entre las sabanas y trato de dormir y por lógica y por culpa de Peeta no puedo dormir. ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él?. Y cuando menos lo pienso me quedo dormida.

Peeta POV:

Cuando me subo al tren vuelvo a ver los lujos del año pasado y esta vez son más y de mejor calidad y lógicamente los tributos están fascinados, ya que nunca habían visto algo así en su vida, que tal vez sea muy corta.

En fin cuando suben al tren todos nos dirigimos al comedor y en lo que nos sirven me dispongo a charlar con ellos, por lo que Effie decide retirarse.

Cuando se va hablo de cómo podría ser la arena, los patrocinadores y todo en relación a los juegos

-bien ahora es su turno díganme que habilidades consideran que pueden resultar útiles para los juegos

-pues soy veloz-dice el chico que parece estar muy atento a lo que digo

-y yo no sé tal vez tengo buena puntería con los cuchillos

-bien ahora en el entrenamiento no traten de demostrar habilidades pero hagan cosas como poner trampas, practiquen todo lo que puedan sin demostrar sus fortalezas

-bien

Y cuando terminamos de comer ellos se van a su cuarto y yo acompaño a Haymitch que está en el bar y entonces decido hablar con el ya que para mí es como un padre

-Hey al fin apareciste-me dice con un tono de broma y algo sincero-y cuéntame que sucedió ahora con ella

-va bien pero odio separarme de ella

-se nota

-no estoy para sarcasmo Haymitch

-está bien solo decía

y es cuando decido irme ir ahí fue una completa pérdida de tiempo y es cuando estoy por cruzar la puerta cuando siento una mano, la cual me sostiene con fuerza. Me volteo y veo a Haymitch indicándome que me sentara

-sabes no eres el único con problemas con mujeres

-y a ti que te paso

-es difícil de decirlo

-pues solo hazlo y ya

-veras, antes de irme a los juego yo tenía una novia que era de la veta y cuando me seleccionaron termino conmigo

-¿por qué?

-pues, ella no quería sufrir viéndome morir y cuando gane me busco y me dijo que estaba arrepentida y me pidió disculpas

-¿y qué paso después?

-le dije que no era problema pero que no la quería volver a ver

-¿y ese es tu gran asunto?

-no, el graaan asunto está aquí y por eso es difícil

-espera estás hablando de…. Effie

* * *

Hoooolaaaaaa he vuelto y ya estoy de vacaciones bien solo quería agradecer el tiempo que esperaron por el capitulo y tal vez es un poco corto pero ya actualizare más seguido

Díganme que les parece Hayffie, bien espero los reviews

Bay


	5. Nuevos sentimientos II

Nota: Hola como están, quiero aprovechar para mandar saludos a mi amiga tributo que es Dani la cual me apoya muchísimo y también agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar bien nos leemos abajo. La recomendación de ahora es "Say something"

Ojala lo disfruten

* * *

 **Nuevos Sentimientos II**

Peeta POV:

Me quedo mudo y a su vez sorprendido por lo que Haymitch me acaba de decir. Jamás espere que Haymitch y Effie tuvieran algo y mucho menos que fuese algo reciente

-si hablo de ella

-y ¿qué paso?

-pues salimos un par de veces y se canso de mis comentarios y que me embriagara y todo eso pero la más reciente fue cuando estabas de gira, en el capitolio

 **:::::::Flashback::::::::::::**

-Effie cálmate, prometo que no volverá a suceder-dijo Haymitch persiguiendo a una Effie bastante molesta diría yo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿En dónde estaban los dos?

-después hablamos, ahora no es un buen momento

-está bien –dije antes de que Haymitch me dejara solo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-por eso estaba tan molesta

-si, así es

-¿y ya lo arreglaron?

-no, o bueno eso me dio a entender la última vez que hablamos

-¿Cuándo fue?

-hace 1 semana

-¿quieres que hable con ella?

-no, déjalo, no quiero involucrarte

Ahora todo era más claro, por eso a veces el humor de Haymitch estaba mejor que de costumbre.

Katniss POV:

Me despierto para ir a una larga jornada de caza con Gale que lo más seguro es que me está esperando en nuestro lugar de encuentro en el bosque. Me apresuro a ir ya que me quede dormida y solo esa vez lo había odiado ya que soñé con Peeta, y aunque es mi amigo no entiendo porque sueño con él. En mi sueño el me volvía a besar y es raro que yo sueñe algo así ya que prometí que nunca tendría hijos ni me casaría o algo relacionado. Cuando estoy lista me despido de mi madre y hermana y sin más salgo de ahí.

…

Llego al bosque y encuentro a Gale sentado me imagino que está esperando a que una de sus trampas le de algo.

Me siento a un lado de él y me dice:

-sabes algo, podríamos huir de los juegos, de todo.

-¿y a donde iríamos?

-no lo sé, quizá en el bosque.

-prefiero quedarme aquí

Y me levanto para tomar mi arco y cazar algo, cuando de pronto ciento una mano en mi brazo izquierdo y veo que es Gale y me trata de decir algo pero al parecer no puede y cuando me doy cuenta de lo sucedido es demasiado tarde ya que Gale me está besando. Pero antes de que continúe me separo de él y le digo

-¿Qué fue eso?

-un beso

-ya lo sé, pero tú y yo solo somos amigos Gale-le digo en un tono con coraje y a su vez algo enfadada.

-Catnip, estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tempo

-pues lo siento mucho Gale pero yo no

-¿es por alguien más?

-Eso no te importa-no supe si estaba enamorada de Peeta o no por lo que tuve contestar eso

-está bien como quieras

Lo vi alejarse hasta cruzar la alambrada e irse a su casa que es donde me imagino que fue. Hace unos cuantos días Peeta se volvió a ir así que decido visitar a mi única amiga en todo el distrito, Madge. Cuando llego a su casa toco el timbre e inmediatamente salen 2 agentes de la paz y me preguntan

-¿Quién eres?

-Katniss Everdeen, señor

-¿Qué quieres?

Y en eso sale Madge y es la que tiene que intervenir para que me dejen verla

-Katniss, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿la conoce señorita Undersee?

-sí, es una de mis mejores amigas déjenla pasar

-está bien, adelante.

Cuando entramos a su casa me dijo que ya se imaginaba porque estaba allí, así que fuimos a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, solo por si las dudas.

-Madge, bueno es que te vine a preguntar algo sobre Peeta

-lo que sea

-tú conoces a Peeta desde niña no

-Mmm si pero no entiendo, a que viene eso

-bien porque quería saber algo de él y solo pensé en ti

-y ¿qué es?

-¿a Peeta le interesa alguien que no sea yo?

-oh Katniss como crees, el te ama desde que tiene memoria y uso de razón-y cuando dijo eso ultimo se tapo la boca con una mano, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía de mencionar

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-lo siento, pero no digas que yo lo dije si no, Peeta me asesina

-y ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

-tenía miedo de que creyeras que te espiaba, aunque hubiera sido verdad

-¿Qué dices?

-es cierto, el te conoce desde los 5 años cuando cantaste la canción del valle en la clase de música, desde ese día te veía ir a tu casa y año tras año rogaba por qué no salieras cosechada y hacia lo mismo por tu hermana, él sabía que si Prim se iba tú te hubieras deprimido, oh de hecho te dejo esto no sé que es pero me dijo que te la entregara directamente

-gracias

-de nada, yo tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto con papa no tardo y así aprovechas para leerla en privado

-Madge, en serio muchas gracias

Y cuando abro la carta Madge ya se había ido y empiezo a leer la carta de Peeta que decía:

 _Katniss, ojala estés bien te mando esta carta por medio de Madge ya que no me dio tiempo de entregártela personalmente. Si te escribo esto es porque Madge me ha obligado a confesarte mis sentimientos. No lo puedo negar, te amo con todo mi ser y no se sientas lo mismo solo espero que nada cambie entre nosotros, y también debo confesar que desde que cantaste en la clase de música me enamore de ti y eso fue cuando teníamos 5 años, a partir de ese día te veía regresar a casa todos los días y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando te detenías en la panadería también te miraba y tal vez ni siquiera lo notaste, pero espero que nuestra amistad no cambie._

 _Con cariño, Peeta._

La carta de Peeta me dejo sorprendida y también algo de nuevo, son como mariposas en el estomago y solo me pasa con algo relacionado a Peeta. Genial ahora no se que sentir y tampoco sé lo que va a suceder a su regreso.

… Días después…..

Hoy son las entrevistas y ni siquiera sé porque as voy a ver, tal vez sea porque Peeta saldrá en muchas de ellas, cuando por fin sale en una se ve bastante atractivo diría yo

Y presto atención únicamente cuando Caesar Flickerman le pregunta algo que hace que me centre únicamente en Peeta

Y dinos Peeta, ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu primer año como mentor?

-la verdad bastante bien-me imagino que mintió-no espere que en el vasallaje hubiera un cambio de edades.

-Créeme nadie se lo esperaba, pero bueno cuéntanos que tal la gira de la victoria no pudimos hablar mucho

-estuvo bien los distritos me recibieron muy cálidamente

-que bien me alegro por ti pero Peeta quiero que me aclares una duda que tengo desde las entrevistas para los juegos en los que ganaste

-dime

-¿Hay alguien en tu vida no se especial?

-si te soy sincero, si

-era más que obvio no, con ese rostro y esa personalidad tan fabulosa que tienes

-sí pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo

-oh, pero bueno el tiempo se acabo Peeta gracias

-gracias a ti Caesar

Y ahí se termino el programa pero no me doy cuenta acerca de lo que dijo hasta que subo a mi habitación y reacciono, soy alguien especial para Peeta y lo dijo en televisión nacional. Esto hace que mis mejillas adquieran un fuerte tono de nuevo, haciéndome ruborizar.

* * *

Bien aquí termina el capitulo déjenme sus reviews que opinan acerca de Gale y todo eso bien les deseo feliz navidad y también año nuevo y lo digo desde ahora por que luego se me olvida y además voy a subir otro capítulo en la semana lo más probable el viernes espérenlo con ansias los quiero

Bay


	6. El vasallaje

Nota: Hola como están, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus reviews que me ayudan a continuar bien nos leemos abajo

Ojala lo disfruten

* * *

El Vasallaje

Peeta POV:

Después de las entrevistas me voy al centro de entrenamiento que es en donde nos quedamos los mentores para los juegos junto con los tributos. A la mañana siguiente logro comunicarme con Madge solo para revisar que le haya entregado la carta a Katniss, tal vez ella haya reaccionado un poco mal por lo que escribí pero si soy sincero es lo que siento y espero que eso no cambie lo que tengo con ella, una linda amistad que logre con ella hace aproximadamente 1 año.

Cuando logran comunicarme con el alcalde le pido de favor que me comunique con Madge, el alcalde solo asiente y cuando me la pasa le digo

-Madge, hola soy Peeta

-Peeta como estas, vi tu entrevista y creo que Katniss también solo que no estoy segura

-si gracias por eso pero te llamaba para preguntarte si le diste la carta

-sí, ella vino a buscarme y se la entregue

-¿y cómo reacciono?

-no lo se

-¿cómo?

-se la entregue pero la deje sola para que la leyera, después se fue a su casa y hoy no la he visto

-gracias, por todo pero me tengo que ir

Y cuando se termina la llamada me dirijo con Haymitch que me imagino esta en el bar

-ahora que pasa

-nada-respondo serio-es solo Katniss

-de nuevo

-sí, de nuevo, le deje una carta antes de irme y no sé qué piensa sobre l que decía

-¿qué le decías en la carta?

-todo

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente con todo?-me pregunta centrando su atención

-lo que siento por ella, que la conozco desde que tengo memoria y la amo desde entonces

-Wow

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿en serio le dijiste todo eso?

-si

-mira te daré un consejo, no te ilusiones demasiado no me gustaría verte sufrir

-gracias Haymitch, pero es tarde y mañana comienzan los juegos y tenemos mucho que hacer

-sí, si, como tu digas

Y nos fuimos a dormir cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, a la mañana siguiente empezaron los juegos entre el medio día y las 1:30 p.m, claro que los tributos debían de estar 3 horas antes para preparación y la 1:00 p.m Haymitch y yo acompañamos a los tributos Haymitch fue con Natalie y yo con Evan, que es el tributo varón de este año, los acompañamos hasta el aerodeslizador pero en el trayecto en el elevador le digo a Evan

-oye tranquilo, sé que es difícil pero haremos todo lo posible por salvarte ¿de acuerdo?- el solo asintió con la cabeza cuando recuerdo algo muy importante-ah y en la cornucopia vas a ver muchas armas-voltea a verme en señal de que ira tras ellas-no tomes nada solo sal corriendo hacia el otro lado

-está bien

Y cuando salimos del elevador me despido de él, yo solo espero que lo vuelva a ver pero viendo a los otros tributos las esperanzas son inútiles.

…..

Cuando comienzan los juegos inmediatamente Haymitch se concentra en Natalie y yo en Evan

19….

18….

17….

16….

15….

14….

13….

12….

11….

10….

9….

8….

7….

6….

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

-Que empiecen los 75º Juegos Del Hambre-dice Claudius Templesmith dando inicio a los juegos

Y cuando finalmente suena el cañón los tributos corren por toda la arena que en este año es un desierto con escombros, ladrillos rotos y demás. Cuando Haymitch y yo ubicamos a Natalie y a Evan, nos ponemos nerviosos ya que ahora además de profesionales el capitolio coloco trampas en toda la arena es notorio ese cambio pero ellos supieron convertirlo en un árbol para que los tributos no se dieran cuenta. Veo que Natalie nos ignoro totalmente, ya que ella tomo una de las mochilas que pusieron alrededor de la cornucopia y gracias a ello recibió una muerte instantánea pero igual me alegro de que Evan si logro salir con vida, no estuvo en el baño de sangre pero lo importante es que en años no habían menores de 15 años que salían con vida del baño de sangre, el es el segundo tributo que sale con vida ya que el primero es Finnick Odair que gano a los 14 años.

Haymitch y yo ubicamos a Evan y vemos que está bastante alejado de la cornucopia lo cual es algo bastante bueno para alguien de su edad.

… 1 semana después…..

Después de la primera semana Evan se alió con un chico del distrito 6 y la chica del distrito 8

Lograron conseguir algo de comer y algo de beber pero en un momento que nos distrajimos los profesionales los asesinaron y yo decido volver al distrito por unos días, ya que no tenemos más tributos vivos en la arena y mis pesadillas han aumentado y es algo muy malo para mi salud ya que no duermo y mis ojeras aumentan y a veces no tengo ni siquiera ganas de comer algo.

Tomo el aerodeslizador que Effie contrato y me dirijo al 12.

Katniss POV:

Decido ir a buscar a Madge y cuando me permiten la entrada nos vamos a su habitación y me cuenta que hablo con Peeta y creo que ya se dé que hablaron

-¿y qué dice?-trato de sonar lo más natural que puedo

Y cuando estaba a punto de hablar tocan la puerta de la habitación de Madge y ella la abre y le dicen que tiene una llamada y se retira un momento y cuando vuelve le pregunto

-¿Quién era?-no es por curiosidad si no porque antes de que tomara la llamada me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro y salió a lo que ella responde

-nadie importante, pero dime se te ofrece algo

-la verdad si

-de que se trata

-de Peeta

-a ahora entiendo todo

-¿de qué hablas?

-yo, de nada

-Madge-bufo

-está bien ya lo siento

-bien al grano, siento cosas raras por Peeta

-¿Cómo qué?

-no se esto es nuevo para mí, cuando lo entrevistaron dijo algo extraño y o sé por qué sentí algo como mariposas o algo similar

-y eso es algo muy extraño en ti

-sí, ay no me tengo que ir lo siento

-no importa nos vemos después adiós

-adiós

Y cuando me dirijo a mi casa me tropiezo con quien menos esperaba este día

Peeta POV:

Llego en el tren ya que el aerodeslizador se averió en el distrito 8 y tuve que irme en tren desde el 8. Cuando llego tropiezo con alguien y no lo reconozco hasta que la ayudo a levantarse y cuando me reconoce lo siguiente es algo extraño en ella

-¿Peeta? Volviste-y de la nada me abraza pero la extrañe tanto que le correspondo el abrazo

* * *

Hola espero sigan bien por cierto feliz navidad espero que se la estén pasando muy bien y ojala disfruten mucho este día, espero sus reviews

Los quiero bay


	7. ¿Que me esta pasando?

Nota: Hola como están espero que muy bien en verdad perdónenme por abandonarlos casi por 2 semanas pero mi mama salió de vacaciones y no escribo en mi laptop si no en otra computadora pero aquí estoy de regreso y prometo que será bastante bueno el capitulo sin más que decir nos leemos abajo. La canción de hoy es Royals de Lorde no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo pero está muy genial

Los dejo leer

* * *

¿Qué me está pasando?

Katniss POV:

Me dejo llevar por mi impulso y lo primero que hago al verlo tan mal es abrazarlo, aunque siendo honesta lo necesitaba, necesitaba de los cálidos de Peeta.

-Katniss no pensé que estuvieras aquí-me dice aun en el suelo ya que no nos hemos levantado-es mas creí que ni siquiera sabias que estaba por llegar al distrito.

-¿te parece mejor si hablamos en otro lugar? además estamos en el piso será mejor que nos levantemos-digo ayudándolo a él a ponerse de pie

-está bien, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa y ahí hablar mas cómodos

-bien, vamos

Cuando íbamos de camino a su casa en la aldea de los vencedores de pronto me tomo de la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Cuando llegamos el abre la puerta y es cuando nos soltamos, entramos y me dice

-¿quieres algo de beber?

-no gracias, prefiero hablar sobre la carta que me dio Madge cuando no estabas-digo, quiero aclarar mis dudas sobre el tema de Peeta

-¿la leíste?

-sí, y dice cosas muy lindas pero creo que es mejor mantenernos al margen, en amigos ¿te parece?

-me parece bien-dice dándome una de las más hermosas sonrisasalto Katniss que te sucede tú no eres asípienso y por un momento me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que Peeta me saca de ellos

-Katniss, ¿estás bien?

-¿ah?…. Si estoy bien pero dime pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en el capitolio

-bueno los tributos del distrito ya murieron y Haymitch se queda, allá él está acostumbrado a que le suceda esto pero, yo no, y me sugirió que viniera unos días al distrito solo en lo que terminan los juegos y le hice caso

-que bien- digo se forma un silencio, cuando estoy a punto de irme Peeta me sorprende con sus palabras

-confiaban en mi y les falle sobre todo a Evan-y cuando lo veo noto que esta por llorar cuando le digo

-Peeta no es tu culpa tu y Haymitch hicieron o que estuvo a su alcance para salvar a uno de ellos

-pero tenían fe en que ellos regresarían a casa con sus familias-dice llorando y de nuevo mi impulso hace que lo abrase y tal vez que lo consuele-él sabía que iba a regresar y me recordó tanto a Robert, estaba en mis manos salvarlos a ambos y no pude rescatar a ninguno de ellos

-Peeta…mírame-lo hace, al principio se resiste pero después me mira algo sorprendido y confundido-no es tu culpa, es solo del capitolio, tu no elegiste que esos dos niños salieran cosechados

-gracias por todo Katniss-dice un poco más tranquilo y sé que está a punto de decirme que aun así tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlos pero cambio de tema

-¿quieres que te ayude a no se guardar tus cosas?

-sí, yo hare de cenar ¿quieres quedarte?

-está bien pero tengo que avisarle a mi madre si no se preocupara

-aquí te espero

Salgo casi corriendo y hago la carrear de mi vida y para tener que evitar a mi madre solo le digo "no me esperes estaré bien y con un amigo adiós'' y salgo corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa de Peeta. Llego y toco la puerta cuando me abre solo entramos y me dice

-ya está casi lista la cena así que ¿te parece bien que en lo que se termina de cocinar desempacamos?

-si está bien

Terminamos de desempacar y cuando bajamos huele delicioso. Nos dirigimos al comedor y el sirve la cena así que le ofrezco mi ayuda e inmediatamente la rechaza ya que soy su invitada

-Katniss respecto a la carta que Madge te dio solo quiero decirte que todo en ella es cierto y lamento no haberme acercado nunca pero verte con Gale me daban tantos celos y al final me terminaba arrepintiendo y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero yo era el que te veía salir camino a casa en la escuela pero tenía que decírtelo.

Esta vez me ha sorprendido de verdad y cuando menos lo pienso me vienen recuerdos a la mente cuando íbamos a ver los pasteles había un chico lleno de harina en los brazos me miraba pero yo no me fijaba en él para mi Peeta Mellark era el hijo de el panadero y quién diría que el día de hoy estamos aquí, sentados en su casa y en la aldea de los vencedores pero últimamente Peeta movió mi mundo entero y ya no lo puedo sacar de mi mente. En este preciso momento me pregunto donde quedo la Katniss que salía a cazar al bosque dispuesta a traer algo de comer para su hermana y su madre, la Katniss que nunca se casaría ni tendría hijos, donde quedo esa Katniss que no pensaba en chicos guapos y cariñosos como lo es Peeta. De nuevo me pierdo en mis pensamientos y Peeta me saca de ellos

-Katniss, ¿estás bien?, me preocupas

-¿ah?, si solo estoy un poco distraída nada grave

-¿segura?

-si segura

-bien, respecto a lo de los besos, lo hice porque no me resistía y si alguna vez te molesto en verdad lo siento

-Peeta, el que está cansado eres tú no yo dejemos de hablar de toso eso ¿sí? Por lo pronto descansa y no se haz algo que sea de tu agrado

-¿Cómo qué?

-no lo sé tal vez hornear

-siempre lo hago, oh casi lo olvido

Yo solo asiento en silencio esperando lo que olvido

-para que compruebes que si estábamos juntos en clase cuando teníamos 5 años

De pronto me muestra una foto vieja en la que él estaba sentado en un extremo y yo en el otro extremo y Peeta miraba en dirección a donde yo estaba

-Sabes no he olvidado esa ocasión pero después de la muerte de mi padre olvide muchas cosas de mi infancia y esos recuerdos que tienes de pequeño

-lamento lo de tu padre

-ahora me voy para que descanses y todo eso

-que a esta hora es demasiado tarde

-Peeta se cuidarme sola prometo que nada va a suceder

-está bien ¿nos vemos mañana?

-mmm si ¿Por qué no?

-bien te veo a las 8 en mi casa

-creí que iríamos a caminar o a la plaza

-es que tengo unas planes para mañana

-está bien a as 8, adiós-lo abrazo y me susurra

-gracias

Antes de salir de casa de Peeta vi el reloj que tenía en la sala que era en donde estábamos y marcaba las 11:45 p.m. por lo que decido irme corriendo a mi casa porque a esta hora es peligroso como me dijo Peeta y además de que sea de noche y la vista no sea tan clara hay agentes de la paz. Llego a mi casa sin ningún contratiempo son las 11: 54 cuando entro mi madre está sentada en el sofá con cara de preocupación así que cuando me escucha entrar me dice

-¿en dónde estabas para que llegues a esta hora?

-en casa de un amigo que no es Gale, hasta mañana mama

-hasta mañana

* * *

Hola como están yo estoy de regreso y lamento no haber subido un capitulo pero en serio perdónenme díganme que les gustaría ver en el siguiente capítulo y así sirve que platicamos un rato por cierto gracias por los reviews les tengo una muy buena noticia que tal vez no les importe pero he decidido que también esta historia estará en wattpad les avisare cuando la suba y también sé que es algo pronto para decirlo pero espero que cuando esta historia se termine continuarla sería como una secuela o algo similar bien con esto me despido

bay


	8. La Cita

**La Cita**

Katniss POV:

Al día siguiente me despierto temprano y algo entusiasmada es algo extraño en mi, considerando que solo voy a desayunar con Peeta mi "amigo" la verdad ya no se como llamarle a lo que hay entre nosotros aunque no se si siento algo mas que amistad entre el y yo. Cuando alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente me visto con la ropa de cazar ya que después de ir a la casa de Peeta planeo irme al bosque y así también ahorrar algo de dinero para pagarle a Peeta lo que me presto.

Cuando bajo veo a Prim y a mi madre sentadas desayunando. cuando llego a la puerta mi madre me ve y me pregunta

-¿a donde vas?

-a cazar-mentí-no te preocupes llegare a la misma hora

-y no comerás nada

-no tengo mucha hambre, cuando termine de cazar iré con Sae

-esta bien pero no llegues tarde

-adiós

cierro la puerta y me dirijo hacia la aldea de los vencedores corriendo ya que voy un poco tarde. Cuando llego toco la puerta y me abre Peeta el cual esta vestido de forma casual, a decir verdad se ve muy bien

-hola Katniss-me dice sonriendo-pasa

-hola-respondo regresando una sonrisa

-que bien te ves-me dice

-es mi ropa de cazar no me veo diferente ¿o si?

-te digo eso por que te ves linda sonriendo con cualquier atuendo

-gracias-respondo y siento como me arden las mejillas

-siéntate en el comedor en lo que se termina de cocinar el desayuno-me dice indicándome en donde sentarme-iré a revisar como va todo

-esta bien

y desaparece por la entrada al comedor dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

Peeta POV:

Cuando salgo del comedor con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido voy a mi habitación y saco el ramo de flores que corte esta mañana para ella, las tomo del florero y las seco para que no dejen caer agua, también tomo un poco de loción de mi cómoda y me la aplico.

finalmente bajo y reviso el desayuno el cual esta listo para servirse, así que tomo lo necesario y lo llevo a el lugar en el cual sera nuestro desayuno. el lugar consiste en un lugar un poco apartado de el distrito pero no llega a la alambrada es como un prado y lo descubrí en una de las caminatas que hago de vez en cuando, y para mi es un lugar que solo se puede mostrar especiales y una de ellas es Katniss y que mejor que invitarla a desayunar aunque para mi es mas una cita.

vuelvo a la aldea de los vencedores y tomo dirección a Katniss la cual esta en el comedor distraida mirando un lugar inexistente. a ultimo momento me decido por ir a pedirle que tengamos un cita formalmente así que me acerco a ella con las flores y con la mano libre le tapó los ojos y le digo  
-quisieras salir conmigo?  
-am si pero por que me tapaste los ojos?  
-sorpresa-le digo quitando mi mano de sus ojos-te gustan?  
-están bellísimas  
-que bueno que te gustaron pero tenemos una cita, así que por favor acompañame  
-que pero creí que aquí seria  
-pues se podría decir que estamos bastante cerca  
-eres un misterioso Peeta Mellark  
-y tu una curiosa Katniss Everdeen  
Y así salimos de la aldea de los vencedores para dirigirnos hacia él prado en él cual esta todo listo. Al llegar Katniss dice  
-es hermoso pero jamas lo había visto  
-yo lo encontré antes de irme al capitolio por los juegos en una de mis habituales caminatas por él distrito  
-es hermoso  
-lo se y eres la primera persona que sabe la existencia de este lugar  
-por que haces todo esto?-me pregunta  
-sabes bien por que  
-si, pero Peeta soy de la veta y además solo somos amigos  
-no hay nada de malo en que seas de la veta y yo se que solo somos amigos pero ya veras que pronto te conquistare  
-jamas te rendirás verdad?  
-hasta que te enamore tal vez,pero no vinimos aquí a discutir si no a una cita y a desayunar  
-oye tendré que irme después de desayunar  
-por que?  
-tengo que cazar y prometí a mi mama que llegaría a la hora de la comida  
-esta bien entonces aprovechemos él tiempo  
-bien  
Y así pasamos él desayuno entre platicas risas hasta que Katniss me pregunta  
-lo que dijiste en él show de quien hablabas?  
-de ti por supuesto  
-es enserio?- pregunta asombrada  
-Katniss todo lo que digo sobre ti es cierto  
-ya hablamos de eso, además me tengo que ir  
\- te acompaño no quiero que te pierdas  
-esta bien  
Guardamos todo y nos fuimos llegamos a mi casa a dejar todo y ahí nos despedimos ella se iba al bosque y yo prepararía un poco de pan hasta que suena él teléfono y contesto  
-si?  
-soy Haymitch, te llamo para avisarte que acaban de terminar los juegos y es necesario que vengas ya que por ser él ultimo vencedor tendrás que decirle unas palabras de bienvenida al nuevo vencedor  
-quien es?  
-él profesional del 4  
-Finnick debe estar feliz  
-un poco  
-no te preocupes mañana tomare un aerodeslizador en la mañana así que por favor avisale a Effie  
-yo le digo adiós  
-adiós  
Preparo mi maleta y también hago una carta dirigida a Katniss para dársela a Madge y de nuevo se la entregue termino mi maleta limpio la casa lo mas rápido y me voy a la casa de Madge. Le entrego la carta y me vuelvo a ir a la aldea de los vencedores a limpiar la casa de Haymitch la cual esta hecha un completo desastre. Termino muy cansado así que me regreso a mi casa me hago algo de cenar me doy un baño relajante y por fin me duermo.  
A la mañana siguiente, despierto temprano veo él reloj digital que esta en la mesa de noche y veo que marca las 7:45 a.m. así que me doy un baño relajante y cuando salgo me visto para ir directamente a todos los eventos del capitolio cuando estoy por bajar escucho él teléfono y veo que es Haymitch así que tomo la llamada  
-hola Haymitch que pasa?  
-tu aerodeslizador llegara a las 9:00 cuando llegues te estaré esperando en él centro de tributos  
-perfecto ahí estaré, adiós  
-adiós  
Preparo algo ligero ya que no tengo mucha hambre así que me tomo mi tiempo y cuando termino de limpiar mi plato llega él aerodeslizador. Voy por mi equipaje, subo al aerodeslizador y vamos rumbo al capitolio.

Katniss POV:  
Entro en él bosque y empiezo por ardillas, conejos y algunos similares cuando veo a una figura en un árbol y reconozco a Gale y cuando me ve me dice  
-ah hola no te escuche  
-hola  
-últimamente te ves no se mas sonriente  
-ah... si?  
-y también te he visto con él vencedor del año pasado  
-si, somos amigos  
-creí que era tu único amigo  
-también esta Madge  
-la hija del alcalde  
-si  
-es linda  
-te gusta Madge?  
-no solo dije que es linda y eso es todo

* * *

 ***Hey aquí de nuevo para los que leen en Wattpad actualizaré en Wattpad los lunes y viernes y aquí los miercoles dejenme su review o mande un mensaje privado y así me ayuda para continuar***

 **Bay**


	9. Un Nuevo Romance

Nota:Hola la recomendacion de la musica es Yellow Flicker Beat de Lorde

Ojala les guste

* * *

Katniss POV:

Cuando escucho eso de Gale es como una broma para mi por que es Gale Hawthorne, él chico que caza en él bosque para sobrevivir y que le guste la hija del alcalde es algo bastante novedoso. Cuando me despierto de mis pensamientos le pregunto a Gale  
-cuando y que sentiste hacia Madge?  
-realmente no lo se y solo sentí que estar con ella era maravilloso y eso es todo por que lo preguntas?  
-por nada vámonos  
-acaso sentiste lo mismo por él?  
-quien?  
-oh, vamos Catnip te conozco ya admitelo y hablo del hijo del panadero, Peeta  
-Solo vámonos quieres?  
-esta bien  
Lo que Gale me dijo es muy cierto pero solo tengo dudas y no verdaderas respuestas y después de un rato me decido a hablar  
-esta bien, lo admitire solo si jamas ninguno de nosotros habla y si también admites que estas loco por Madge  
-esta bien hay que hacerlo lo admito estoy enamorado de Madge y no lo niego  
-pues sabes algo? Amo a Peeta y no se que decir cuando estamos juntos  
-hay que irnos  
-si se esta haciendo tarde  
Salimos del bosque y nos vamos al quemador a lo lejos veo a Madge ella también lo hace y se acerca y nos dice especialmente a Gale  
-Hola-dice muy animada-que bueno verte Gale-dice casi roja  
-digo lo mismo Madge  
-hey sigo aquí  
-si lo siento Katniss  
-saben algo es bastante tarde y tengo que intercambiar esto-digo señalando él saco de caza que tengo en la mano-y es tarde así que...adiós  
Y salgo corriendo hacia él quemador y de ahí a mi casa

Gale POV:  
Cuando Katniss se va me quedo solo con Madge y cuando me animo a hablarle le digo  
-oye y que tan amigas son ustedes dos?  
-ah si bueno la conozco por que Peeta y yo somos como hermanos así que me contó que esta muuuy enamorado de Katniss y un día me la presento y no somos intimas amigas pero si algo cercanas  
-Mellark esta enamorado de ella?  
-si pero no se dicen nada nunca solo no pasa de unos bes..o..s  
-que!?  
-por favor no lo cuentes  
-esta bien no diré nada pero sabes él si tuvo él valor y él coraje de confesar lo que siente hacia ella no crees?  
-a que te refieres?  
-es que no entiendes que te amo?-digo algo fuerte lo bueno es que hay poca gente y unas cuanta personas no les importo  
-que dices!?-pregunta ella aun confundida por lo que la llevo aun lugar apartado y me pregunta  
-que hacemos aquí?  
-te voy a demostrar lo que siento por ti de una vez por todas  
-Gale a que te refier-pero no la dejó continuar ya que simplemente la callo con un beso. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y lo único que logro decir es  
-lo siento pero no podía callarlo mas  
-espera-me dice deteniendo me del brazo-yo siento lo mismo pero tengo prohibido relacionarme con alguien de la veta o de cualquier otro sitio en él distrito y no te hablaba pero desde él día en él cual te vi en la escuela me enamore de ti igual que Peeta lo hizo de Kat  
-enserio!?  
-si  
-Madge puedo preguntarte algo?  
-lo que sea  
-quisieras salir conmigo?  
-si Gale, si quiero salir contigo  
Y la abrazo pero es muy diferente a los que les doy a mis hermanos y a mi madre este se siente muy cálido y a su vez diferente por que es de alguien a quien acabo de conocer y ya la amo con todo mi ser.

Katniss POV:  
Llego a mi casa y justo cuando la cierro y encuentro a mi madre en la mesa del comedor con algo entre sus manos y distingo que es una carta o algo similar  
-hija, que bueno que llegaste Madge te dejo esto de parte de alguien más  
Lo tomo y lo abro otra carta de Peeta que dice lo siguiente

 _Querida Kat:_  
 _Te escribo esto para decirte que no estaré en él distrito por 2 semanas ya que como sabrás soy un vencedor reciente y debo darle la bienvenida al nuevo vencedor eso me lleva a decirte que te extrañare mucho y solo te escribo para decirte que no tiene caso que me busques._

 _Con Amor, Peeta_  
Eso me escribió y me encantaría decirle lo que siento pero no quiero tener hijos ni nada por él estilo podrá escucharse algo egoísta pero no quiero sufrir lo que mi madre sufre año tras año. Me visto con mi ropa de dormir, ceno algo ligero y me quedó dormida casi al instante.

Peeta POV:

Cuando llego al capitolio y pido un taxi le digo que me lleven al centro de tributos y ahi veo a Haymitch en la entrada algo apagado supongo que por el tema de Effie

-que bueno verte-me dice dandome un abrazo

-lo mismo digo-le correspondo el abrazo ya que es como mi segundo padre

-vamos adentro

-si

entramos en el elevador y cuando llegamos al pent-house veo a Cinna, Effie y los avox x les pido que lleven mi equipaje a mi habitacion y Haymitch me guia al comedor ya que es un poco tarde y estaban por servir la cena, mientras cenamos hablamos un poco de todo hasta que Cinna dijo algo que llamo mi atencion

-se han escuchado rumores de que quieren cambiar las reglas de los juegos

-¿a que te refieres exactamente?-pregunta Haymitch interesado

-extenderan las edades de las cosechas a cambio de mejores teselas en todos los distritos-dice Cinna con melancolia en su voz

-¿por que?-pregunto yo-no por que den mejores alimentos moriran mas

-Peeta conoces como es Snow no tanto como yo o como los otros vencedores pero asesinar a 23 niños por año da mucho que decir por ejemplo que es un sanguinario que le gusta ver a gente morir año tras año y si te parece poco tambien los mata de hambre-dice Haymitch con coraje

-Haymitch me refiero a que lo hagan tan repentinamente

-tal vez quisieran renovarse-dice Effie con su tipico tono amable

-no lo creo-dice Haymitch yo solo lo miro con advertencia para que se calle ya que Effie es el graaan asunto

Damos por terminada la conversacion y terminamos de cenar

al hacelo cada uno se va a su habitacion y Cinna Y effie se van a su casa

... 6 dias despues ...

Ha pasado casi una semana y ya quiero irme pero no puedo hacerlo ya que si lo hago mi familia e icluso Katniss estarian en peligro y es lo que quiero evitar. hoy Haymitch y yo nos vamos al distrito y por fin vere a Katniss en verdad cada vez que me alejo de ella siento un dolor punzante en mi pecho tal vez eso se debe a que cada vez somos mas unidos o no lo se es algo similar.

-Peeta vamonos que el aerodeslizador esta listo

Haymitch me saca de mis pensamientos por que no me fije en la hora y ya vamos tarde. Nos vamos un dia antes por que ultimamente no funcionan como antes y la vez anterior se descompuso por que le faltaban algunas piezas o algo asi.

-Ya voy-digo saliendo por la puerta de mi habitacion

-¿por que tanta tardanza?

-por nada, ¿oye como van las cosas con Effie?

-pues cuando no estuviste hablamos y me di cuenta de que aunque sea una histerica mujer por los modales la amo y no puedo hacer nada contra esto y ella me confeso que aunque yo sea un alcoholico ella esta enamorada de mi o por lo menos es lo que ella me dijo y por que no resuelven sus asuntos como las personas civilizadas que son

-¿sabes algo?, no es facil hablar con Effie

-lo se perfectamente pero habla con ella o por lo menos intentalo

-sabes te veo muy cursi y romantico esta semana me pregunto por que sera o mejor dicho por quien ¿no crees?

-tal vez

* * *

Hola espero esten bien denme alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo saben es que no se pero tengo digamos una escaces de ideas y asi XD. Bien es todo por ahora nos leemos el proximo miercoles


	10. Recuerdos Perdidos

Nota:Hola como siempre espero esten bien y aquí les traigo otro capitulo, la recomendación musical seria The Love Club de Lorde y pues nada espero les guste

* * *

 **Recuerdos Perdidos**

Peeta POV:

Cuando llegamos al distrito Haymitch se va a su casa y yo a la mia apenas entro y dejo mis cosas en mi habitacion y escuho que llaman a mi puerta voy y abro y veo que es Madge

-Madge, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola solo venia a saludarte y a contarte algo super emocionante y creo que te alegraras por 2 sentidos

-¿de que se trata?

-tiene que ver con Gale y yo

-Madge sin rodeos por favor

-bueno en tu ausencia Gale me declaro su amor y me dijo que quiere a Katniss como a una hermana y pues me pregunto si queria que el y yo salieramos y le dije que si

-Madge que bien por ti pero si tu padre se entera no me imagino lo que les haran a ambos

-Peeta no te preocupes todo estara bien lo prometo pero tu debes prometerme que no le diras nada a nadie, sabes que tu eres como un hermano para mi y

-tranquila no dire nada

-gracias

-por nada

Despues de unos minutos Madge se fue y me dijo algo que no comprendi muy bien, pero dejo de pensar en eso y me preparo algo de comer y despues me voy a mi habitacion a desempacar y limpiar mi casa considerando que estuve casi un mes fuera y cuando estaba aquí fue tan solo cuestion de dias y no me preocupaba por limpiar y mantenerla en buen estado.

Katniss POV:

En estos ultimos dias sin la precensia de Peeta me siento sola ya que Gale y Madge estan saliendo y Gale usa la mitad de su tiempo libre para Madge y la otra mitad para cazar y en su mitad no lo veo ya que me voy al quemador a intercambiar las presas que cazo y asi obtener algo necesario en mi casa y cuando termina la jornada de caza normalmente me voy a ver a Peeta y cuando no esta solo estoy divagando por el distrito, caminando o simplemente caminar sin rumbo fijo y pensar en lo que siento respecto a Peeta y en todo el tiempo que llevo sin verlo me he dado cuenta de varias cosas por ejemplo de que tal vez lo quiero mas que a un amigo y eso lo sabe Madge pero como la conosco la hice jurar que no le diria nada de este tema a Peeta aunque dudo que no se lo haya dicho, tal vez si es muy notorio lo que siento por el o tal vez ni siquiera lo haya notado, hablando de eso han pasado varios dias y hace un dia terminaron los juegos asi que eso singifica que ya regreso. Sin pensarlo me voy corriendo rapidamente a la aldea de los vencedores y no se en que estaba pensando cuando llegue tan rapido que llego a los pocos minutos no estaba tan lejos ya que solo estaba caminando por el distrito sin hacer algo interesante asi que veo que alguien sale de su casa justo en el momento en que decido por irme y veo quien es

-¿Katniss, que haces aqui?-me dice viniendo directamente a abrazarme-no pense que vendrias hasta mañana y¿ como te enteraste que habia regresado?

-pues simplemente lo presenti y vine sin pensarlo-dije yo correspondiendole el abrazo-pero veo que estas ocupado y un poco cansado

-oh no te preocupes-dijo Peeta soltandome de su abrazo-es solo que en el capitolio no es un buen lugar si quieres descansar sindo un vencedor pero no te preocupes ¿quieres pasar?

-si ¿Por qué no?

Una vez que estamos adentro se hace un silencio un poco incomodo asi que decido romper ese silencio diciendo

-¿y que hacias afuera?, por que cuando llegue me viste pero parecia que ibas a hacer algo

-bueno iba a preguntarle algo a Haymitch pero eso puede esperar, en cambio te extrañe mucho y ya estaba ansioso de verte y abrazarte asi que disculpa por el repentino abrazo

-no no te disculpes la verdad es que yo tambien estaba ansiosa por verte y eso

-¿quieres tomar algo o no se comer algo?

-no, estoy bien, pero gracias

-y cuentame que has hecho estos dias

-pues nada la verdad es que cazo un par de horas hago los intercambios en el quemador y divago por el distrito

-¿solo eso?

-si aunque a veces tambien camino sin rumbo y pensaras que estoy loca per camino sin rumbo y sin saber a donde voy y mientras hago eso pienso en…

-¿puedo saber en que?

-en…en… cosas que traigo en la cabeza y eso-por supuesto que no le diria que pensaba en el y eso fue lo mejor que se me vino a la mente en ese momento-pero ahora si quieres te ayudo a no se limpiar tu casa o a desempacar

-de hecho eso iba a preguntarle a Haymitch

-¿que si te ayudaba a limpiar?

-no, y aunque le hubiera preguntado eso no hubiera acepatado pero le iba a preguntar si no tenia algo para quitar el polvo o algo similar pero ya lo encontre asi que si quieres quedarte no hay ningun problema

-perfecto entonces hay quelimpiar ahora mismo

-ok te parece si empezamos por el recibidor y despues el comedor y ya despues el resto de la casa

-me parece bien

Despues de terminar con el recibidor que consistia en limpiar una alfombra pequeña, las ventanas y limpiar un poco la puerta seguimos con el comedor, la cocina, limpiamos las escaleras, y lo que nos llevo mas tiempo fue la sala y el baño, en la sala limpiamos la chimenea, limpiamos la alfombra, una mesa pequeña, y por ultimo el sofa que lavamos los cojines y en el baño limpiamos el piso, el lavamanos y el inodoro. Suena facil pero nos llevo tiempo por que el polvo del lavamanos no se quitaba. Despues continuamos desempacando las cosas que trajo Peeta en su maleta y decidimos descansar unos minutos, asi que comimos algo ligero y charlamos unos minutos y decidimos continuar en la parte de arriba, empezamos por la habitacion de Peeta, seguimos con las habitaciones de huespedes, el estudio de Peeta, los 2 baños y por ultimo lavar la ropa sucia.

-jamas me imagine que mi casa estuviera tan sucia

-si bueno cuando sale mucho y casi no esta en ella se descuida y todo eso

-bueno ¿quieres cenar algo?

-¿cenar?

-si, ya son las 7:30 p.m.

-wow se fue tan rapido el tiempo

-si

-gracias pero creo que sera mejor irme a casa ya es tarde y mi madre se perocupara pero que te parece mañana

-bien esntonces mañana pero antes dejame acompañarte a tu casa

-gracias pero no es necesario

-oye me ayudaste a limpiar mi casa, dejame regresarte el favor

-esta bien

Al salir de casa de Peeta cierra la puerta y nos vamos a mi casa, en el camino siento la mano de Peeta tomar la mia pienso que lo hizo sin querer pero por alguna extraña razon me agrada este contacto entre el y yo. En el camino nadie habla y yo me quedo pensando que me hizo este chico como para que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado radicalmente y que de pronto sienta una necesidad de tenrlo cerca, hablar con el, abrazarlo con los pocos besos que nos hemos dado tambien los necesito, este chico cambio mi mundo por completo, y en ese mundo esta incluido mis sentimientos, de pronto recuerdo algo es minimo pero veo que estoy saliendo de la escuela y tengo 11 años y fue el dia en que mi padre murio pero veo a alguien dtras de un arbol, es rubio, y parece que me esta observando con unos hermosos ojos color azul, me encuentro con su mirada solo un momento pero el se voltea y aparta la mirada, pero lo que me llama la atencion es el diente de leon que estaba a un lado de ese arbol. Me perdi tanto en mis pensamientos que no mme doy cuenta de que hemos llegado a mi casa y estamos justo en la puerta y Peeta me dice

-oye ¿estas bien?-se ve preocupado pero decido no contarle lo que recorde ya que ese chico de mi edad era el-es que no se te ves cansada

-estoy bien es solo eso estoy cansada sera mejor que entre y que tambien tu descanses

-bien, te veo mañana

-adios

El se va y yo simplemente subo a mi habitacion pero antes veo a Prim dormir se le ve tranquila y me calmo en pensar que en tan solo cuestion de meses sera la cosecha y habra 2 tarjetas con el nombre de mi patito, en cambio yo tendre el doble o mas de las que deberia tener pero pedi algunas teselas y eso aumento el numero de probabilidades de que sea cosechada

* * *

Hola espero les haya gustado ypues nada dejenme sus opiniones en un review o mandenme un mensaje privado y eso por cierto quiero hacer un especial de que ustedes me preguntan cosas ya sean personales o del fic y es por los 10 capitulos y eso diganme en un review si les gustaria que lo hicieramos les daria una semana para que me hagan preguntas y despues de esa semana el miercoles 10 de Febrero las respondo

bien es todo por hoy Bay


	11. Nuevos Problemas

Nota: Hola espero que como siempre estén bien y pues nada la recomendación musical es nothing to lose de Madilyn Bailey y también Flashlight de Jessie J.

Ojala les guste

PD: les recomiendo que las canciónes las escuchen en los momentos everlark

* * *

 **Nuevos Problemas**

Peeta POV:

Hoy comienzan las clases de repostería mi querida Kat. ella me pidió el sábado que le diera algunas clases para que cuando yo cocinara ella fuera mi "ayudante", claro si así se le puede llamar.

Llaman a la puerta y como se que es Katniss voy le abro la puerta, pero para mi sorpresa es Madge quien viene muy emocionada a mi parecer y pasa sin pedir permiso así que le digo burlándome

-si claro hermana, como siempre eres bienvenida, oh por cierto pasa que grosero soy

-oh, lo siento hola- se acerca y me saluda con un beso en la mejilla-oye por cierto ¿hermana?

-para mí lo eres, o por lo menos eso te considero

-bueno te dejo que me llames así pero si yo también te puedo llamar hermano

-está bien

-si qué bueno pero a lo que vine, ¿Cómo está Katniss?

-recuperándose, gracias por preguntar

-bueno, venia por otra cosa

-dime

-bueno es que es algo difícil de hablar

-Madge, me estas asustando

-es que Gale me pregunto algo que es muy…..am como decirlo….es que Gale me pidió, que….. nos…..casáramos

-y….tu que…?

-es que le dije que si

-p-pero, Madge no puedes hacer eso cómo es posible tu ya no serias la hija del alcalde serias la esposa de un minero

-bueno pero no pensé en eso además yo lo amo y el a mí, ¿cual es o seria el problema?

-que tu nombre estaría en la cosecha

-lo se Peeta pero esperaremos a que yo sea mayor de edad para así ya no estar en las urnas

-pero igual es demasiado peligroso, Madge, por favor hermanita, piénsalo y dile lo que yo te estoy diciendo y antes de que pienses eso-le digo mirándola directamente a los ojos-créeme que lo hago por el bien de los 2, de mis 2 amigos

-está bien lo pensare un momento y te mantendré informado de la situación y por favor ninguna palabra a mi padre

-lo prometo

-bien enserio gracias pero me tengo que ir

-si, adiós

Cierra la puerta de tras de ella y yo me quedo aun más preocupado, pero esa preocupación desaparece al ver a Kat, igual o mas bella

-hola Peeta

-hola Kat, ¿lista?

-si

Después se lava las manos, se pone un delantal, y empezamos a preparar galletas de azúcar, bollos de queso y pan, y el pan que hagamos se lo daré a Katniss pero conociéndola le daré la mitad de las raciones que hagamos y la otra mitad se las llevare a mis padres.

-¿Peeta?

-ah…si ¿Qué?

-¿todo bien?

-si todo en orden

-oye te parece si me puedo ir antes

-claro, por supuesto

-es que necesito cazar ya que no quiero pedir teselas de nuevo

-¿pediste teselas?

-si y créeme que no sucederá nada malo

-Katniss tu nombre estará más veces en la urna ¿y no quieres que me preocupe?

-Peeta, fue en invierno cuando lo hice y es en la temporada que hay menos animales en el bosque, ¿que querías que hiciera?

-no lo sé, pudiste pedirme prestado

-no ya me prestaste dinero y no quiero deberte más de lo que ya te debo

-no es necesario que lo pagaras

-pero lo hecho, hecho esta ¿cierto?

-cierto, pero yo lo siento

-no, yo lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, adiós Peeta

-adiós Katniss

…Meses después…..

Hoy es la cosecha y estoy preocupado por Katniss hace meses que no hablamos por el incidente que tuvimos y yo la extraño. Madge y Gale aun siguen con sus planes de casarse pero creo que es un gran riesgo para ambos.

Me visto ya que es casi medio día pero Effie quiere que yo y Haymitch estemos ahí 1 hora antes para ensayar lo hechos pero yo no necesito eso ahora, lo que necesito es escuchar con mis oídos que el nombre de una chica no sea "Katniss Everdeen" o "Primrose Everdeen". Me dirijo hacia la casa de Haymitch para ver si está listo o es necesario que le ayude un poco

-Haymitch vámonos

-si quieres adelántate yo salgo después

-está bien pero llega rápido

Katniss POV:

Hace meses que no veo a Peeta ya que nuestra discusión me molesto un poco y creo que a él también, aun no estoy 100% segura de mis sentimientos hacia él y yo espero que este día sea como los de años anteriores, que no digan mi nombre o el de Gale o el de sus hermanos o el de Prim.

Me visto con mi típico vestido azul, los mismos zapatos y el mismo peinado de todos los años, termino de vestirme y mi madre me hace el peinado, después como algo bastante ligero, ya que no tengo hambre cuando llega Madge a mi casa

-hola Katniss-me dice ella con una sonrisa triste

-hola Madge

-no estés nerviosa la suerte estará de tu lado, lo se

-jaja y cómo es que estas taaan segura

-porque quiero darte algo que es…..o más bien era de mi tía, pero estoy segura que ella hubiera querido dártelo-dice extendiéndome su mano para darme un sinsajo en un aro

-¿Qué es?

-le llaman pin y se coloca en la ropa, y supongo que sabes la clase de ave que lleva el pin ¿no es así?

-si, así es

-¿y por qué me lo das a mi si era de tu tía?

-es que ella fue a los juegos y ese día lo llevaba puesto, creo que fue compañera de Haymitch

-gracias Madge

-por nada, pero me tengo que ir

-adiós

-adiós Kat

…

-hola patito, te ves muy hermosa

-tú también

-mira lo que Madge me dio-le digo a mi patito mostrándole el sinsajo- pero confió en que no nos pasara nada a ninguna de nosotras así que quiero que tú seas la que lo lleve el día de hoy

-gracias-dice aceptando el sinsajo y colocándoselo en su blusa

-hora de irnos-dice mi madre

Al salir por la puerta de mi casa siento como un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al ver a Peeta caminando por la calle en la cual van todos los habitantes del distrito, por un momento se cruzan nuestras miradas, por lo que prefiero esquivar la mía hacia mi hermana que vio todo y ella solo me sonríe de una forma un poco extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo en sus ojos, entiendo el mensaje un poco después, prácticamente me decía que sabe lo que siento y lo que también siente Peeta hacia mi

Llegamos al área de registros, y al terminar logro ubicar a Gale y me dice con los labios que todo estará bien a lo que yo solo sonrió. Después entra Effie seguida de Madge, el alcalde, Haymitch y Peeta, por un momento me mira y yo a él, y me regala una sonrisa en la que me transmite que todo está bien entre nosotros pero lo diferente de su sonrisa es que es una sonrisa triste.

-Bienvenidos a los 76° Juegos del Hambre, ahora el señor alcalde nos dedicara unas palabras

Y como siempre leyó lo de todos los años, la historia de cómo se crearon los juegos y demás hasta que llego el momento menos esperado de todo el año

-ahora al fin llego el momento de elegir a un joven y una joven con coraje y valor para los 76° juegos del hambre-esto último lo dice un poco más alto

No sé en qué momento Effie saca la papeleta de la urna y dice

-Katniss Everdeen-me quedo helada al oírlo pero sé lo que debo de hacer así que por un momento pienso en Prim y en lo que hará, así que antes de que se presente voluntaria salgo de la fila y me dirijo rápidamente con los agentes de la paz, pero por un momento veo a Prim y le digo que no se presente voluntaria por mí, ella lo capta rápidamente y por suerte no lo hace

-ahora el varón-dice Effie emocionada, saca la papeleta y enseguida dice algo que me tranquiliza, aunque también siento tristeza por el muchacho-Rayan Masen.

El chico es de unos 15 o 14 años, se ve el miedo a simple vista en sus ojos, sube y Effie continúa

-Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado

Después nos llevan a unas salas que supongo son para las despedidas de nuestra familia, enseguida llegan mi madre y Prim, ambas con los ojos rojos e inflamados, sobre todo mi patito, la cual se veía destrozada, por lo que me acerco y la trato de consolar

-tranquila, te juro que voy a volver

-Katniss ¿Por qué no me dejaste presentarme voluntaria?

-por qué no, Prim, entiende que ni mama ni yo podríamos verte en esa arena, no podríamos verte luchar por sobrevivir

-si, Katniss eso lo entiendo, pero él te necesita-dice ella, y sé que se refiere a Peeta

-Prim, ya déjalo así, prometo volver

-Katniss, esto te servirá mas a ti que a mí-me dice mi patito entregándome el sinsajo que le di antes de la cosecha

-gracias-le digo dándole un beso en la frente y después me dirijo a mi madre

-no te puedes volver a ir

-no lo hare

-promételo, no puedes irte, ella solo te tendrá a ti, a nadie mas

-lo prometo Katniss

-las quiero a ambas y les prometo que ganare por las 2¿si?

Y en eso entra un agente de la paz e inmediatamente las saca y en el corto camino a la puerta Prim solo grita _¡Noooo¡ Katniss._

Me dolió verla así gritar por qué no la alejen de mí, después entra Gale para darme ánimos, después Madge llorando y trato de tranquilizarla, después ella se va y hay una última visita de alguien a quien he extrañado mucho

-Kat, en verdad lo siento-me dice Peeta abrazándome

-Peeta-digo yo abrazándolo también

-te prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible, si es necesario le pediré a alguien que haga colectas o no se algo para recolectar dinero-dice soltándose del abrazo

-no es necesario soy fuerte y se utilizar el arco y además puedo sobrevivir días en el bosque y yo no…-pero Peeta me interrumpe diciéndome

-si Katniss eso lo entiendo, pero el problema es que la arena no es la misma cada año es una arena distinta, puede ser desde una playa con trampas hasta un desierto sin mas

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso es posible?

-Kat, en el capitolio todo es posible, desde las cosas más horribles hasta las más maravillosas, y créeme que as horribles son como su titulo

-señor, disculpe pero la señorita Trinket me ha dicho que usted se tiene que ir ahora a la estación junto con el señor Abernathy-dice el mismo agente de la paz que saco a mi madre y hermana

-enseguida voy

Y ahí es cuando él me dice

-ya lo escuchaste tengo que irme

-te veo en el tren

-sí pero, antes me dejarías hacer una cosa

-claro, pero qu-digo antes de ser interrumpida por Peeta quien de un momento a otro junta nuestros labios, convirtiéndolo en un beso pero no como los anteriores este es especial, es cálido, pero apasionado y a la vez intenso, y es el único entre los anteriores que me hace desear mas, me creía una experta en hambre pero esta clase de hambre es diferente. Cuando nos separamos, por la falta de aire y por que el decidió finalizar el beso me dice

-te veo más tarde-dice saliendo por la puerta

-sí, adiós-digo aun en shock y sola en la habitación

2 minutos después llegan varios agentes de la paz, y veo a mi joven compañero con los ojos llorosos y aun cristalizados por sus lágrimas. Cuando nos suben a ambos y a Effie Trinket en un auto y nos llevan directamente a la estación del tren, bajamos del auto y después nos suben al tren. Effie nos deja en un vagón muy lujoso en el que también está el comedor y detrás hay un pequeño bar en el que entra Haymitch, y como me ha visto varias veces, o por lo menos las que he estado en la casa de Peeta y un día decidió ponerme un apodo, el cual es solo una palabra "preciosa". De inmediato me reconoció y se dirigió a mí ignorando a mi compañero

-oh, miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la preciosa

-que gusto verte también a ti Haymitch-le respondo sarcásticamente

-¿ustedes se conocen?-pregunta Rayan confundido

-si-le responde nuestro mentor

-¿y Peeta?

-con Effie arreglando un asunto

-¿cuando vuelve?

-no lo sé, pero, ¿sabías tu que la curiosidad mato al gato preciosa?-pregunta en tono burlón

-si, pero me preocupo por mi…..amigo

-¿amigo?, por favor preciosa no nos hagamos tontos, ambos sabemos que tu y el chico no son solo amigos.

-bien, en donde esta mi habitación

-al fondo del pasillo, en el lado derecho

-sí, adiós

Y cuando entro en mi habitación me meto en el baño y me ducho para refrescar mi mente y sobre todo para relajarme un poco y pensar en lo que Haymitch me dijo sobre Peeta y yo, creo que tiene razón los amigos no se besan más de una vez, incluso ninguna pero hoy tengo claro mi objetivo que es ganar e irme a casa con mi familia, después pensare en todo lo que tiene que ver con Peeta. Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a mi cama y veo mi ropa pero hay algo en ella que me entristece, el sinsajo que Madge me dio, y cuando recuerdo a Madge recuerdo a Gale, mi casi hermano y después recuerdo a Prim, mi verdadera hermana y a mi madre y después a todo el distrito y hace que solo me deprima mas, lo cual no ayuda termino de vestirme y cuando mi cabello es manejable hago mi trenza habitual, salgo y no se cuanto tarde en ducharme pero al parecer horas porque es casi de noche y no tengo casi hambre como para ir al comedor pero en ese momento llaman a mi puerta y por la voz chillona, reconozco a Effie

-querida ¿está todo bien?-me pregunta preocupada.

-si todo bien

-la cena esta casi lista, te estamos esperando

-gracias, enseguida voy

Y se va por lo que decido seguirla y al llegar me encuentro con todos a excepción de Peeta, Effie me sienta a un lado de mi compañero de distrito y Haymitch está delante de mí y en la silla que está en medio de mí y de Haymitch se sienta Peeta al llegar, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me guiño el ojo cuando nadie nos veía y mi estúpida vergüenza llego e inmediatamente me ruborice.

La cena fue en silencio ya que todos los planes los hablaríamos mañana si es que Haymitch no está del todo ebrio. Cuando Effie nos dejo irnos a nuestras habitaciones yo me fui a la mía pero no note que Peeta me había seguido hasta la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte yo

-solo quería darte las buenas noches

-buenas noches

-descansa Kat-dice dándome un beso en la mejilla

-tu igual-digo sonriendo como una tonta, decido buscar algo en el armario y veo que hay una camiseta y un pantalón ambos son de seda, me visto, y me quedo dormida con la misma sonrisa, y esa sonrisa se borra cuando empiezan las pesadillas

Estoy en un prado es hermoso pero hay algo en el que no me gusta, de pronto veo a Peeta, quien juega con Prim y es como si estuvieran esperando a alguien o algo, de pronto me ven y sonríen al igual que yo pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho ya que los veo a ambos desangrándose de las piernas, los brazos, el cuello y otras extremidades mas y de pronto veo a unos mutos corriendo hacia mi son extraños, son como los cuervos, pero la gran diferencia es su tamaño, son más grandes que yo y sus picos vienen directamente hacia mí.

Me despierto gritando, sudando, llorando y muy agitada y al parecer Peeta me escucho por que viene hacia mi habitación y entra y me ve como estoy temblando por lo que se acerca y se sienta en la orilla de mi cama

-tranquila, te prometo que todo va a estar bien, las pesadillas son más comunes y horribles el primer día por que no sabes a l que te enfrentas pero te prometo que vas a volver al distrito con tu familia Kat

-gracias, Peeta por todo-le digo acercándome a él para abrazarlo

-no es nada Kat, ¿quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

-si, por favor

-bien

Y yo lo abrazo mientras estamos así, en mi cama pero solo como amigos, apoyándonos el uno al otro. De pronto viene un recuerdo que es algo viejo pero fue hace tan solo unos años es Peeta y aun trabajaba en la panadería con sus padres y el estaba siendo golpeado por su madre y tenía 2 panes en la mano y estaba dispuesto a tirárselos a los cerdos pero al parecer me vio y me lanzo uno de ellos, era un día lluvioso y llevábamos días sin siquiera comer algo por mas mínima cantidad que fuera pero ese pan nos salvo la vida, a mí, a mi hermana y a mi madre.

… A la mañana siguiente …

No sé cómo, ni cuando, me quede dormida, pero recuerdo que cuando Peeta se fue de mi habitación, sentí la falta que me hacia ese chico, siento mi almohada húmeda, como si hubiera llorado, y creo que llore cuando Peeta se fue, ya que cuando tuve la pesadilla Peeta me cambio la almohada para que durmiera cómoda, por suerte las pesadillas no volvieron, me visto, con mi ropa de ayer y me dirijo al comedor para desayunar aunque no tengo hambre.

Llego al comedor y veo que Haymitch, Effie, Rayan y Peeta, ya están sentados y están por desayunar

-oh, buenos días querida, te estábamos esperando

-yo no-dice Haymitch comiendo-lo lamento preciosa pero parece ser que te tomas tu tiempo para todo y yo estaba hambriento, así que me adelante

-buenos días-respondo ignorando el comentario de Haymitch

-hola-responde Peeta

Yo solo sonrió, llegan 2 avox y nos sirven el desayuno a todos, claro que a excepción de Haymitch, todos comemos en silencio, y cuando terminamos Peeta y Haymitch nos llevan a otro vagón, en el cual empiezan a planear una estrategia, nos explican lo que sucederá cuando lleguemos al capitolio, y como conseguiremos patrocinadores. Después nos vamos cada uno a su habitación, Effie nos dijo que no tenia caso darnos una ducha, por que cuando lleguemos será el desfile de tributos y nos prepararían lo que implica que nos maquillaran, vestirán y todo eso, pero antes de todo ese proceso nos ducharían y no sé que otros procesos nos harán pasar. Me quedo en mi habitación pensando en que podre hacer para salir viva de todo esto, mis objetivos ahora son salir viva de los juegos, regresar a casa, y estar con mi madre y mi patito.

Estuve en un mar de pensamientos no se cuanto tiempo, pero soy interrumpida por Effie quien me avisa del otro lado de la puerta que faltan pocos minutos para llegar al capitolio. El lugar que más detesto en el mundo, en el que la gente espera cada año para ver nuevas masacres entre niños y jóvenes, yo sigo sin entender que es lo que les gusta de los juegos, simplemente ver sangre en los cuerpos sin vida de niños, es tan injusto y no es posible que en 76 años ningún distrito se haya revelado, pero lo más seguro es que temen que su distrito corra el mismo destino que el 13. Unos dicen que quedo totalmente destruido, otros dicen que aun hay habitantes en lo que queda del 13 pero no creo que alguien haya podido sobrevivir 76 años en un lugar en el que solo quedan cenizas, y algunas partes de lo que fue una pared. Cuando trato de guardar la calma para no explotar y desquitarme con Effie o con alguno de mi equipo de preparación, decido salir al estar medianamente tranquila, y salí justo a tiempo ya que el tren poco a poco se estaba deteniendo, lo que significaba que estaba en el lugar más despiadado de todo el mundo. El capitolio, en el que 23 vidas terminarían en cuestión de días, no sé como Peeta soporta todo esto, ya que en tan solo el primer día de la pesadilla yo sentía que, jamás terminaría aunque si gano los juegos esta herida, tendrá que ser abierta año tras año, en todos los juegos que quedan o mejor dicho que yo tendré que sobrellevar, durante lo que me queda de vida, estoy segura de que ganare y solo lo hare por Prim, mi madre, Gale y…..no él es solo un amigo no mas, no, jamás pasara de ser un amigo, Peeta solo puede ser eso un amigo. Es verdad lo había olvidado, acabamos de llegar tengo que irme rápido.

Prácticamente corrí al comedor y por suerte ahí estaban todos a punto de bajar así que yo solo los seguí. Después de bajar nos llevaron al centro de tributos en un taxi. Al llegar, Effie nos indico por dónde ir, unos segundos después me di cuenta de que íbamos al centro de preparación, en donde nos harían muchas cosas en la piel, cabello, etc.

Me dejan en un lugar en el que veo a las demás tributos femeninas supongo que nos separan por genero, de un lado las mujeres y del otro los hombres. Veo que 2 estilistas se acercan a donde estoy y alegremente me dicen

-mira que tenemos aquí este año Venia -dice un hombre, vestido ridículamente con el cabello una parte natural, que es color negro o café oscuro y otra parte naranja(es el estilo de la primera película de ambos), a su lado esta una mujer que no es mayor de 30 años, supongo que es Venia. Ella tiene le cabello blanco con una parte verde esmeralda.

-dinos linda ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Katniss

-bien, Katniss ella es Venia y yo soy Flavius-dicen sonriendo ampliamente.

Después, empiezan a hacer su trabajo, empiezan depilándome todo el cuerpo, continúan con mi cabello, después mis uñas, después me llevan a una habitación en la cual me dicen que me quede mientras espero a mi estilista. 5 minutos después llega un hombre que se ve un poco más normal, el va vestido de negro, tiene la piel morena y su único detalle es que lleva un rímel dorado alrededor de los ojos

-hola, tú debes ser Katniss

-si

-mi nombre es Cinna, y seré tu estilista y si te parece también tu amigo

-no soy buena haciendo amigos

-eso no importa, solo quiero decirte que eres muy valiente al estar aquí, no es un privilegio, créeme pero en tu estancia en el capitolio hay que ver el lado bueno ¿no crees?

-eres la única persona que no me felicita por estar aquí

-no hay motivo de felicidad, pero creo que es hora de prepararte para el desfile

-nuestro distrito es de minería y carbón

-sí, pero, yo no hare nada con relación a eso, lo que queremos es atraer patrocinadores y para eso necesitamos algo que cautive y sé lo que piensas, pero no irán desnudos como en años anteriores, en eso se parecen

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto yo con curiosidad

-tú y Peeta, tu mentor

-¿el pensó lo mismo?

-si, pero se nos hace tarde así que hay que trabajar

Cinna me agrada, y creo que es de las pocas persona en las que se puede confiar, mientras me prepara me cuanta de cómo estaba Peeta en sus juegos, como lo paso y todo eso, casi sin darme cuenta Cinna termina de prepararme para el desfile.

* * *

Hola como siempre espero estén todos muy bien y pues no tengo nada que decir más que avisarles que pienso hacer así como la trilogía pero con esta versión me refiero a que en la segunda parte se llamaría "One Moment" y así pero aun no estoy segura. Esto se los digo porque digamos que terminan los juegos de Katniss y ya empezaría la segunda parte aun no se los podría confirmar, díganme en los comentarios que les parece la idea y pues nada espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y nos leemos el viernes aquí y el miércoles en Fanfic

Besos, bay


	12. El Desfile

Nota: Hola espero estén bien y todo eso, en verdad disculpen por la tardanza pero no pude actualizar el viernes. Sin más que decir, los dejo leer

PD: los capítulos serán más cortos y la recomendación musical será Titanium de Madylin Bailey

* * *

 **El Desfile**

Katniss POV:

-¿lista?-me pregunta Cinna al terminar de prepararme

-si-le respondo yo

-recuerda no tener miedo

-no lo tengo

-presiónalo cuando estés lista-me dice entregándome un botón, el cual no se su función pero solo lo tomo y me subo a nuestro transporte para el desfile

En cuanto las puertas se abren siento que alguien me habla o algo así, volteo hacia atrás y veo que Cinna me hace dos señas la primera que presione el botón, cuando lo hago me dice que nos tomemos de las manos, eso ya no me gusta pero es para atraer a mas patrocinadores, así que decido decirle a mi compañero

-Cinna dice que nos tomemos de las manos-le digo y el voltea hacia donde esta Cinna y lo comprueba y me dice

-supongo que hay que hacerlo-dice Rayan, y en un par de segundos tenemos las manos en alto y escuchamos a la gente gritando los nombres de ambos y vemos las caras de todos ellos sorprendidos y veo en un tipo de espejo mi reflejo, y puedo ver que nuestros trajes están ardiendo en fuego, y después comprendo que Cinna lo decía por eso, el no tener miedo, y aunque no lo tengo si me preocupa algo, que terminemos convertidos en cenizas. creo que se puede confiar en Cinna por lo que alejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me concentro en la multitud capitolina que grita mi nombre y el de mi compañero.

...

Al terminar el desfile las carrosas vuelven al lugar de donde salieron, cuando bajamos de ellas Cinna, Effie, Haymitch y Portia vienen hacia nosotros sonriendo a excepción de Haymitch que tiene una sonrisa burlona, luego nos dice

-eso estuvo asombroso-dice Cinna emocionado

-gracias a ti- le digo correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-vaya, que gran espectáculo el que dieron allá afuera ¿no creen amigos míos?-pregunta Haymitch pero de pronto borra su sonrisa al ver a unos chico vestidos como glariadores de color dorado detrás de nosotros que nos miran con envidia y un poco de odio-será mejor que descansen ya que mañana son sus entrenamientos

-Haymitch tiene razón-lo apoya Effie-vamos al pent-house

en el trayecto a nuestro alojamiento le pregunto a Haymitch en un susurro

-¿Y Peeta?

-al parecer se sintió mal y decidió irse

-¿cuando fue...

-cuando tú y tu querido compañero se tomaron de las manos ante el gran espectáculo

Prefiero no insistir ya que, al instante me doy cuenta de que Peeta no se sintió mal o tal vez si pero de su orgullo, dudo que el sintiera celos pero es una posibilidad que debo descartar.

cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, Effie nos avisa que debemos esperar a la cena por lo que me dirijo a mi habitación y me doy una ducha y al salir veo una pijama y como es lo único que vestir me la pruebo y es bastante cómoda, pero bajo de mi nube al escuchar que llaman a mi puerta diciendo que la cena esta lista, salgo de mi habitación y un avox me lleva al comedor cuando llegamos le doy las gracias y ella se retira y yo me siento en donde me indico Effie, que es al lado de Peeta, se ve estresado por lo que decido cenar en silencio. Al terminar de cenar Effie nos envía a Rayan y a mí a nuestras habitaciones, ambos obedecemos, pero al llegar a mi habitación, algo me detiene, pero no es algo si no alguien. Cuando volteo me encuentro con la mirada azul de Peeta, se ve en sus ojos que algo le sucede pero es mucho mejor mintiendo que yo y no puedo descifrarlo.

-no te vi en el desfile-le digo yo para que me de alguna señal de si estoy en lo cierto

-bueno, lo que pasa es que me sentí mal y decidí irme

-¿y ya estas mejor?

-sí, un poco aun me duele un poco la cabeza

-que te mejores-le digo abriendo mi puerta pero de nuevo me detiene

-gracias, pero te quiero preguntar algo antes de que duermas

-¿qué es?

-¿me dejarías hacer algo?

-sí, pero que es ese...-no termino mi frase porque soy interrumpida por los cálidos labios de Peeta sobre los mío, creí que sería un beso largo, pero parece ser que no lo es ya que es uno bastante rápido diría yo, pero lo agradezco, ya que alguien nos puede ver-algo?

-hasta mañana, Katniss

-si, adiós Peeta

* * *

Hola lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy con el capitulo y como habrán notado, el capitulo es más corto pero es para que la primera parte de la historia sea de mínimo unos 20 o 22 capítulos para que el tiempo de duración no sea tan corto. Díganme que les pareció en los comentarios y todo eso

Besos, bay


End file.
